Shades of Grey
by ms.gringotts
Summary: Voldemort & Lucius have been vanquished, Draco is in Azkaban. To ground Harry's power the Ministry orders him to marry. His choice in spouse leaves a lot to be desired. HPDM, SSNM. Very Mature. Strong & angry Harry, Not so submissive Draco, MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Hp/Dm**

"**Shades of Grey"**

**Chapter ONE. Fighting for Control!**

**_Harry has done away with Voldemort and is not innocent or manageable anymore. _**

**_To ground his powers an old marriage law is enforced. His choce in spouse surprises and angers many people. Does Harry care? Nope, not a bit. _**

**_Dumbledore, Lucius, Remus and Sirius are dead. _****_Grenrir Greyback becomes an unexpected ally. _**

**_A very strong Harry and a very angry Draco will have the Wizarding World on its head! additional pairings NMSS, GFLL_**

**_Tell me what you think! I've twisted ages and dates to fit my plot so you've been warned!_**

……………………………………………………………………

Harry sat at his desk in Potter Manor wondering how in the hell he was going to get out of it. _Had he not done enough? How much more did they want? He had killed Voldemort for them! __He had earned his peace and quiet! _

_The Ministry was demanding that he marry because of an archaic Marriage Law which stated that no Wizard could remain unmarried once his magic had been proven to surpass that of a Master Wizard!_ It was a fact that a powerful Wizard's magic was grounded after he married_. The Ministry was afraid probabaly that Harry would turn into another Voldemort and wanted him domesticated before he got out of control. Cowards_! He had so far been able to ignore the Ministry's petition and the numerous owls but the howler he had gotten from Fudge an hour ago was still ringing in his ears. _The idiots meant business like it or not he had to get married!_

"_Bastards I should've let Voldemort have them!" _Harry shouted slamming his fist on his desk.

…………………………………

Draco's father had been a Death Eater but the older Wizard had made sure that his son was never involved more than he absolutely had to. He had even made sure that his heir did not take the Mark but in the end the Ministry had not cared. Draco was hauled to Azkaban two weeks after the Dark Lord's death. His father had died and left him and his mother in a mess of enormous proportions. His family name had been forfeit as had been the family's wealth. His mother had been returned to Grimmauld Place, the Black's family home where Harry Potter Black's heir had allowed her to remain.

The greedy Ministry backed up by the Wizengamot had branded Draco and six other heirs as threats to the Wizarding World. The Wizarding World had not protested the sentences and after being stripped of title and wealth they had been escorted to the Island were the six had been incarcerated. Crabbe and Goyle, his school friends had not survived past the second month. The three others were still alive but if their deafening ramblings were anything to go by they had most probably lost their minds. Draco was not their…yet.

The proud Slytherin tried to open his eyes. _Merlin they hurt!_ He had bruises on the side of his face and his lip had been split open by one of the jailers yesterday. That along with multiple other injuries had weakened him and had him in and out of consciousness. _The sons of bitches had tried to grab him and he had fought back. He knew they were taking their time with him wearing him down. He'd fucking kill himself before they got him. He didn't know how but he would. Damn them! Damn them all! _Draco thought rebelliously.

…………………………………..

_**Two days later…..**_

"There has got to be a way Hermione." Harry shouted pacing the library.

"I tell you there isn't. I've researched the law thoroughly…you…you have to do it." Hermione spoke calmly hoping her friend would comply with the Ministry's request.

"But why?" Harry asked already knowing the answer. "Maybe I can leave the country."

"Harry if you don't marry someone by the end of this month you'll be in serious trouble."

"…but I don't want to get married! I just turned seventeen I'm an adult! Free of everyone's meddling. I have a right to live my life as I see fit." Harry threw himself on a large sofa and dragged his hands through his hair angrily.

"Harry it can't be that bad…I mean-" Hermione walked over and knelt in front of him trying to comfort him

"Oh really?" Harry fumbled and pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. "Look at this!"

Hermione took the parchment and unfolded it. "It's a list of names Harry."

"Not just any names. These are candidates for me to marry! The Ministry sent it."

"The Minstry?" Hermione gasped wide eyed.

"They'd like for me to select someone from here." Harry explained tapping the paper.

"But you don't have to!" The young witch shook her head in amazement. _Couldn't they just leave her friend alone! _

"Of course I don't! But don't you see what this means? They're so desperate not to lose their control over me that they want to choose who I marry!"

"Don't be-" Hermione found it hard to believe…would the Ministry go to such lengths?

"Ridiculous? " Harry finished.

"No I don't mean that?" The young witch sighed…hopelessly.

"Hermione you don't know how lucky you are to have married the person you love. You did it…Ron did it….even Ginny is marrying whom she loves…why can't I?" Harry asked his voice breaking slightly.

"I'm sorry Harry I wish I could help you." The young girl wrapped her arms around her friend in comfort. _Harry had lost so much! His parents, Sirius, Remus, friends…he deserved to be happy. Why couldn't they just let him be?_

"Well I'll tell you one thing. I won't marry anyone the Ministry has thought out for me!" Unused to people showing him much consideration Harry felt a bitterness overwhelm him and tried to remain calm. _He'd been ordered around since he could remember, first by the Dursleys then by Dumbledore, and then by the Ministry. ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH!_

"Who will you marry?"

"You'll see! They'll all see!" Harry wondered whom he could marry that would make the Ministry regret their meddling. _I want to blow thier minds!_

………………………………………

_Harry wasn't sure what he could do. The idea of marriage was not a pleasant one…the end of the month. Merlin that was less than two weeks away! _He sighed when another owl came down the chimney….he looked at the offending parchment tied to the owl's leg…it had the Ministry seal on it. _He couldn't handle another owl. The Gits probably wanted to know whom he had chosen! Well he wouldn't take the owl! Let the bird take it back! _

He closed his eyes only to open again when minutes later another owl rushed out of the chimney. _That does it I'm getting out of here! _

………………………………………….

**_at Grimmauld Place..._**

Narcissa Malfoy sat at the small dining room when she felt the wards in Grimmauld Place tremble. _Visitors!_ She rose and walked outside of the room and saw Dobby greeting Harry Potter. She trembled slightly. _Was he going to throw her out? Where would she go? Those she knew had turned their back on her. _She closed her eyes and shook herself, _she was Narcissa Malfoy! She may not have money but she had pride._ Taking a deep breath she stepped from the doorway.

Harry smiled at an overly excited Dobby and asked him to bring him tea and sandwiches when he noticed the pale but regal Narcissa walking towards him. For some reason Harry couldn't help but think about Draco.

"Lady Malfoy." Harry greeted the Witch politely.

"Lord Potter" she nodded.

"I hope I didn't interrupt you."

"Not at all. I was having dinner would you care to join me?"

Harry hesitated for a moment and then nodded and walked in.

……………………………..

The sandwiches were gone and Harry was on his third cup of tea when an idea began to form in his mind. After some debating he asked a question which surprised Narcissa and himself immensely. "How is your son?"

Narcissa almost dropped her cup. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly. I asked about your son."

"I haven't seen him since he was arrested Lord Potter." Narcissa whispered confused.

"How old is he?" Harry couldn't remember how old Draco was but he knew he was older than the blonde. _Maybe just maybe_, he thought the idea seeming to take hold of him.

"He'll turn seventeen in six days."

"So you're still his legal guardian." Harry folded his hands before him.

"Ah yes." Narcissa nodded looking at the young Wizard. The emerald eyes seemed to be weighing something. It made her extremely anxious.

"Then I have a proposition for you." Harry finished his tea and smiled_. They wanted him married? Well he was going to get married!_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Well there it is…..what do you think? SHALL I POST A SECOND CHAPTER?**_


	2. Getting Control!

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Hp/Dm**

**Shades of Grey. **

**Chapter two. Getting Control!**

…………………………………………………………………………

_**the next day….Near Azkaban…**_

Draco felt the Dementor sliding away and breathed in gulps. _Merlin let me die! Let me die! I don't want to live like this!_ He closed his eyes and curled up into himself terrified._ Let me die_, he muttered tearfully. _Let me die!_

The jailers waited a reasonable tine until the Dementor was gone and then opened the door. They had wanted the blonde since he had stepped off the boat. They had bided their time, letting the Dementors weaken him. looking down at the sobbing youth the jailer could only lick their lips in anticipation. _Two and a half months and the boy was still beautiful. Well not for long! _

"You went first the last time. It's my turn!" The first jailer growled unbottoning his pants.

"You always get the pretty ones."

"Shut up and help me with his clothes!"

Draco felt hands touch him and woke from his nightmarish sleep to a heavy weight over him. He tried to fight but was easily subdued by the pair who used the slytherin mercilessly.

Draco whimpered, "Help..." as the second jailer thrust inside him painfully.

"No one cares boy! You belong to us now!" The first jailer whispered in the blonde's ear before he kissed him.

Draco's mind fought the darkness one last time and then collapsed in itself. He didn't wake up for a long time

000000000000000000000000000000000

_**the day after...**_

Narcissa Malfoy stood on the swaying boat listening to the waves of the sea. _She had to convince him! She had to! Draco was an intelligent person surely he'd understand what was riding on this! _

The conversation with Lord Potter had left her stunned for lack of a better word. _The youth wanted to marry her son! Why? Only he knew the answer to that. It wasn't love that much she knew. Harry and Draco had never gotten along…so why? Did she care? No she didn't! Draco would marry Harry Potter one way or another. She was his mother and she would see him out of Azkaban! She had to! Lord Potter was the only Wizard powerful enough to get him out! This was a chance she could not pass up!_

The ride took less then ten minutes. She was deposited on the shore where she was received by a short stocky wizard who looked her up and down as if she were nothing. The name that had once commanded respect was now an embarrassing oddity. Squaring her shoulder she walked behind the jailer and was led to the entrance where another jailer took over as guide. She went past endless doors and up winding staircases before she was finally deposited before an iron door. Here another jailer came forward and opened the door. With a smirk the jailer stepped aside and she entered the cell. It took all her strength to stifle the sobs that shook her frame. _HER SON! WHAT HAD THEY DONE TO HER SON! Taking the small vial from her pocket she stepped forward._

………………………………………………..

A pale and red eyed Narcissa walked quickly to the boat. _It was done! Her son would marry Lord Potter! Once Draco was free all of those responsible for her son's suffering would pay and they would pay dearly!_ She cried broken heartedly_. Bastards how could they! How could they!_ She looked at her hands, they were covered in his blood. Closing her eyes she murmured a scourging spell When she looked down again she could still see the her son's blood.

……………………………….

_**At the same time…..**_

Harry sat with Minister Fudge counting the seconds for the meeting to be over. The man had signed a pass for Lady Malfoy to see her son in exhange for some photographs with Harry. The youth had wanted to run for the hills when the flashes had started but he stood and took it. _Get your pictures Minister! Tomorrow I'll have mine_!

"Harry. Can I call you Harry?" Fudge asked smiling like the royal idiot he was.

"I rather you didn't. We don't want anyone to get the wrong impression, do we?" Harry asked dryly.

"I DON'T THINK!" Fudge exclaimed flustered.

"I'm sure you don't. Here comes another picture."

"I THINK-" Fudge began but stopped to smile.

"YOU DO?" Harry asked smiling pleasantly. "SMILE! HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE?"

"OH YES!" Fudge smiled smugly at the camera. Harry grimaced but stood still.

Twenty pictures were taken and Harry knew they would somehow make their way to the Daily Prophet._ The fool wouldn't pass up a chance like this one! That was for sure_!

After the photographer left Harry sat down. _Here goes nothing!_ He thought.

"Well Lord Potter I sure do appreciate this visit."

"I appreciate you seeing me."

"I'm here for you young Sir."

"That's good to know. That's why I'd like to ask for a favor." Harry asked looking at Fudge with false admiration.

"A favor? You want to ask me a favor?" Fudge could not believe it_. The savior of the Wizarding World needed a favor from him!_

……………………………………………….

_**hours later...**_

Harry walked out of the Ministry with the special license he would need to carry out his marriage by proxy. _It had taken a little longer and another ten photographs to get the license from the Minister but it had all been worth it! All worth it! He couldn't help but smile. _

……………………………………………….

_**later at Grimmauld Place...**_

A red eyed Narcissa read the marriage license and signed her and her son's name. She took a vial out with a small drop of her son's blood and let it fall next to her son's name.

Harry watched his future mother n law sign and then took the quill from her and did the same. Narcissa held her breath cringing at the though that someone might interrupt the marriage. _Potter had to marry Draco! He had to!_

Taking a small knife Harry carried on him he made a small cut on his finger and let his blood fall by his name. The _MARRIAGE LICENSE_ glowed and then disappeared. In seconds it would reach the Ministry where it would automatically be registered. _No one would look at it, no one would even notice it…it was a special license after all_. _Special Licenses were given by the Minister of Magic and were irreversible. The Minister had_ _just fucked up big time!_

"I only ask that you treat him fairly. Please!" Narcissa pleaded sobbing into her hands.

Harry knew Draco was not in good shape. He would try to get him out as fast as possible. _He wondered if the Ministry would dare try to keep them apart. They were certainly stupid enough to try!_

Harry left the Mano and apparated directly in the Ministry. The wards shuddered and allowed him entrance. Harry was immediately surrounded by Aurors guarding the building. They stood nervously blocking his way. Harry smiled and shook his head. When the Minister arrived he was still smiling smugly.

"Lord Potter? What's the meaning of this?" the Minister asked confused.

"I am here to demand the release of my spouse from Azkaban!"

"YOUR SPOUSE?" Fudge sputtered confused.

"Draco Malfoy!" Harry announced waiving the magical copy of the special license Fudge had given him hours earlier.

…………………………………

**_The next day….the Wizengamot!_**

The news had spread like wild fire. Harry had married Draco by proxy and Fudge had made it possible! The next day it was a confident Harry, a regal looking Narcissa Malfoy, and an army of lawyers that made their way before the Wizengamot. The crowds outside could barely be contained Harry was happy to see Hermione shouting her support for the him and Draco.

The trial lasted a day and half…in the end Draco Malfoy Potter was released to the custody of his husband Harry James Potter with an apology. A second trial would be held in which the evidence used to condemn the _pureblood_ would be thoroughly examined. If the pureblood was found to be innocent the Malfoy fortune would be returned to the blonde. Mind you the second trial would've never been possible if the Ministry had not done such a shotty job in handling the Malfoy case or if Harry had not challenged the previous sentencing.

Unable to get the sight of her son's bleeding naked body from her mind Narcissa refused to speak to anyone including Harry and sat looking at her hands.

……………………………………..

_**that same afternoon….**_

Draco was levitated by two healers out of his cell. He was unconscious and had been so since his mother had last seen him. Harry had removed his cloak to cover his husband's mistreated body. He didn't love Draco but something inside him seethed and he took special notice of the guards faces. Narcissa walked next to Harry trying her hardest to remain in control but failing miserably. _Her son her darling son!_

Harry blocked out the sobs, the waves, the whispering of the healers and concentrated on Draco's face. The bruised face did not resemble the proud youth he had met years ago.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled at the memory of the young Slytherin thrusting his hand to shake his. He had thought that Draco was evil like all Slytherins. _How wrong he had been! Slytherins had not taken Draco's home, money and name away!_

_Not all Slytherins were kind…but they weren't all monsters! _He looked at Draco again...and bit his lip_. Draco hadn't deserved this! His husnband hadn't deserved this!_

………………………………………………

**Here's another chapter! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	3. Keeping Control

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Hp/Dm **

**Shades of Grey.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter three. Keeping control!**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**At the Ministry………….**_

The Court Wizard rose and read the statement to Harry's representatives.

The following guidelines will take effect immediately and will not be changed and or debated. Everyone's cooperation is appreciated it.

"We find that the evidence presented to incarcerate Draco Malfoy is unreliable and as such his name and wealth is reinstated till further investigation can be carried out. As Draco Malfoy has recently wed Harry James Potter we will allow custody of one Draco Malfoy to be turned over to his dominant husband. We find that the aforemention's wealth will also be turned over to Lord Potter as he is now the head of the Malfoy household. Such authority will remain with Lord Potter only if the marriage is consummated within a three month period, Lord Potter's magic is successfully grounded and if the evidence against Mr. Malfoy is proven completely false. Failure to meet with the court's ruling will result in Mr.Malfoy's renewed detention and Lord Potter's subsequent divorce from his spouse followed by an arranged marriage to a wizard or witch approved by the Ministry."

The Wizengamot, England.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**that afternoon in Potter Manor….**_

Harry read the official looking document his attorney's had presented him. Three months to further investigate the evidence against Draco. Three months to consummate the marriage. In other words if they didn't consummate the marriage Draco was guilty and he would be divorced and forced to marry someone else. As bad as Draco might prove to be he'd rather marry a bad person chosen by him than someone good imposed on by the idiotic Ministry.

"Thank you gentlemen."

"We're sorry we couldn't do more."

"Well that's the Ministry for you looking after its own interests. Oh one question were you able to do anything for the others who were incarcerated?" Harry said walking attorney's to the chimney.

"One of them is dead. but we're working on the other two. A Shaun Masterson Snape and an Oliver Amon Stewart"

"Snape?" Harry asked recognizing the last name. _Snape had a relative in Azkaban?_

"Yes he's a second cousin of Severus Snape head of the Snape Household. A black sheep so our sources say."

"Really? Very well see what you can do." He asked wondering why Snape was not helping his cousin out. _The Wizard could easily do it! He was been reveired by the Wizarding Community as a true hero! A Wizard who had put his life in jeapordy by spying on the Dark Lord! Something didn't add up! _

The attorneys nodded and then flooed away. _Three months._ _Merlin! He had his work cut out for him!_

**_That evening…._**

Harri sat quietly listening to the healers restrained voice and Narcissa's quiet sobbing.

"There is severe trauma to the head, three broken ribs, his left wrist is badly strained and he has two broken fingers." The healer paused clearing his throat not wanting to continue. When Harry looked at him pointedly he inhaled and proceeded, "There was internal bleeding brought on from the rape"

"So he was…?" Harry had held out some slight hope but it seemed that Draco hadn't been spared that humiliation. Having suffered it once Harry identified with the pureblood tragically; _rape was not something one hoped to have in common with their spouse._

The healer cleared his throat knowing it was extremely important Lord Potter hear a precise report. "Repeatedly Lord Potter."

"His right cheek bone was shattered and there is bruising all over the face and upper torso. Lastly but maybe more importantly is the emotional strain brought about by the Dementors and the sexual attack."

Harry bit the inside of his mouth. "Will he recover?"

"With time…I can't give you an exact …"

"I know. What can I expect ...when he wakes up?"

"He will be emotional and very unstable. I suggest he be treated at St. Mungus."

_St. Mungus! Like hell! So the Ministry could get his hands on him! No way!_ "Out of the question he stays here." Harry announced and Narcissa nodded in agreement. _Her son would not be shipped off to some hospital like some raving lunatic._

"I can only advice that-" The healer insisted.

"Thank you but no." _He had wanted to shock the Ministry! Funny how things had worked out! Funny indeed!_

………………………………..

_**the next day….**_

Draco opened his eyes but shut them up again. _It was too bright. Merlin everything hurt! Those fucking bastards! _He tried to move to his side but was gently pushed back.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Huh?" _He felt awful!_

"You're ill."

_Oh Merlin it had been a dream_! He felt a hand pat his head and a soft voice murmur his name.

"Draco you're going to be fine." Narcisa patted her son and was rewarded by his steely stare.

_All a dream! All a dream!_ He pursed his lips together and demanded impatiently. "Why aren't I in my room mother?"

"You were ill." Naricissa smiled nervously.

"I want to be moved to my room. I don't like it here. Call Tanni!"

"Yes I'll do that I promise but rest a little longer. You had a horrible time." Narcissa said looking at the Healer who passed her mild relaxant potion. _Moving Draco was obviously out of the question. "_Take this. It'll make you feel better. Then I want you to rest a little more and then will talk and move you I promise."

"All right." Draco acquiesced. After he had drunk the potion he lay back and his eyes became haunted, "I had a horrible dream mother. I was in Azkaban…there were dementors everywhere…everywhere…I tried to get away but they were holding me down…I hated them! They, they…were touching me…I couldn't breathe mother. " Draco trailed off and closed his eyes. _Merlin it had been a dream a horrible, horrible dream!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry had gone to check in on Draco early in the morning. _His husband was improving…slowly_. The blonde hadn't even made a whimper since he had been taken from Azkaban. Sighing Harry walked out and went flying to clear his head. Things had changed and he had some planning to do.

………………………………….

Draco opened his eyes but shut them up again. _It was too bright. Merlin everything hurt! Those fucking bastards! _He tried to move to his side but was gently pushed back.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Huh?" _He felt awful!_

"You're ill."

_Oh Merlin it had been a dream_! He felt a hand pat his head and a soft voice murmur his name.

"Draco you're going to be fine." Narcisa patted her son and was rewarded by his steely stare.

_All a dream! All a dream!_ He pursed his lips together and demanded impatiently. "Why aren't I in my room mother?"

"You were ill." Narcissa smiled nervously.

"I want to be moved to my room. I don't like it here. Call Tanni!"

"Yes I'll do that I promise but rest a little longer. You had a horrible time." Narcissa said looking at the Healer who passed her mild relaxant potion. _Moving Draco was obviously out of the question. "_Take this. It'll make you feel better. Then I want you to rest a little more and then will talk and move you I promise."

"All right." Draco acquiesced. After he had drunk the potion he lay back and his eyes became haunted, "I had a horrible dream mother. I was in Azkaban…there were dementors everywhere…everywhere…I tried to get away but they were holding me down…I hated them! They, they…were touching me…I couldn't breathe mother. " Draco trailed off and closed his eyes. _Merlin it had been a dream a horrible, horrible dream!_

…………………………………………

Harry was in the middle of his third run across the Manor when he saw his mother in law walk out and signal to him.

When he landed Narcissa rushed to him "He's awake." Harry shrunk his broom and placed it in his pocket.

"How is he?"

"He's confused…thinks he's at Malfoy Manor."

"Well he's not." He interrupted and walked to Draco's bedside.

"Yes I know. " Narcissa clasped her hands in front of her nervously. If Harry's response was anything to go by she was almost sure he would deny her request. _Still she had to try. _"I was wondering if maybe I could take him there until he's fully recovered."

"Where?"

"Malfoy Manor." She half whispered.

_He should've known the woman was going to start planning._ _It was in her blood, her pureblood! That's all those Wizards ever did!_ "Lady Malfoy let's get something straight right now! Draco's married to me so he stays."

"I just thought that …"

"Don't think or assume anything ever ma'am. Your wealth has been restored but it was because of me not you or your connections!"

"It was never my intention to upset you…it's just that he will probably react-"

"Upset? I'm fucking furious! He stays. I'm not going to have the Ministry beating at my door demanding I divorce Draco and marry someone else because they think ours is not a real marriage"

"I only wanted him to feel more at home."

"This is his home so why don't you help him _adjust_ to the idea instead of trying to take him away."

"He'll need time…" Narcissa whispered knowingly.

"Well I hope it's not too much. I don't think the Ministry will allow the marriage to continue if Draco doesn't fulfill his responsibility."

"Responsibility?" Narcissa evaded the youth's stare. She knew exactly what Harry was talking about but… _Merlin if Draco didn't assist in grounding Harry's magic there would be a divorce for sure. _Narcissa shook her head in negation. "You don't expect to…he was raped…he could not."

"He's sick but in time he'll get better. If we don't consummate the marriage the Ministry will have him back in Azkaban so fast it'll give us all a nose bleed."

"But he's been proven innocent!"

"Only because I bribed everyone who could help him, his innocence is a conditional. He'll remain free so long as he grounds my magic. If he doesn't do it the Ministry will divorce us. Look I don't hate your son I just don't like him!"

When Harry and Narcissa walked into the room the Medi Wizard was changing the bandages in a dim light. Narcissa went to her son's side immediately while Harry stood next to the bed. He was confused he didn't know what to feel or if he would be right in feeling anything.

When Draco's eyes met his own he was glad to see that Azkaban had not broken his husband.

"What is this half blood doing here?" Draco demanded furiously as he struggled to get up from the bed.

Harry crossed his arms in front of him and smirked, _snobby bastard to the end! _"Hello_ ferret_."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Well thanks for the reviews. I was very happy to see the number of people wanting to read a story with a dominant Harry and a not so submissive Draco. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!**


	4. Evading Control!

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP/DM, SS/NM, FG/OMC**

"**Shades of Grey"**

**Chapter Four. EVADING CONTROL**

* * *

_**Picks up immediately after the last chapter!**_

"I asked a question!" Draco yelled half sitting up, his face pale from the strain.

"Please calm down Mr. Potter," the healer asked mixing another relaxant potion.

The room froze as soon as the words were spoken. Narcissa lost all color in her face and Harry held his breath without meaning too. Draco stared unsure of what he had heard.

"What did he say?" Draco turned to his mother anxiously. _What was going on!_

"Leave!" Narcissa ordered the healer. The Wizard hastily thrust the potion into her hands and briskly walked out.

Harry moved out of the man's way and answered. "We're married."

"MARRIED!" Draco shook his head in disbelief. "NOT TRUE!" he shouted at Harry and then turned to his mother for support. "Not True!"

"I'm sorry but it is." Narcissa evaded his eyes, "It was my decision to make."

"It was my life!"

"WHAT YOU WERE LIVING WAS NO LIFE." Narcissa sniffed back in contempt.

"Your mother agreed to it. It was marriage to me or Azkaban."

"How could you have agreed to …" Draco waved his arms wildly working himself into a rage. Narcissa backed away clutching the potion in her hands. _Merlin, help my son understand! _Draco tried to rise from the bed but Harry walked by Narcissa and blocked him.

"You're not well enough Draco."

"No I'm not! How could you?" Draco winced in pain and closed his eyes tightly to keep from throwing up. Every bruise in his body ordered him to lie back down but he wouldn't.

"How could I what? Rescue you! Save you from insanity! Bring you back to the life you were brought up for!" Harry touched Draco's arm lightly trying to calm the blonde a bit.

"I was not brought up to be your bitch!" Draco spit out moving his arm away.

"I…you are not my…" Harry trailed off unwilling to continue. "You are my husband. We're married. Your mother married you by proxy."

"Why me?" Draco asked looking straight into Harry's green eyes. Harry smirked very unlike himself and asked, "Why not?"

Draco shook his head smirking and collapsed back onto the bed. "You fool."

"Been called worse Ferret." Harry murmured miserably. Harry wanted to say something but there was nothing to be said at least he couldn't think of anything. The blonde ignored his injuries, curled into himself and refused to talk anymore. After a while he fell asleep.

The night came quickly and Narcissa sat on the bed patting her son's head like she had when he was a toddler. _She had done what was right, what had been needed. Her son was strong, he would recover,_ she thought trying to convince herself

"Did I do right?" she asked out loud.

"Life with me or life with the _jailers _and Dementors at Azkhaban…what do you think?" The young Wizard asked. Narcissa nodded once more and wiped her tears away.

Harry left feeling badly but not regretful. _Things would work out they had to_.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hours later Draco tossed and turned from a nightmare. His mother stood by helplessly as her son relived the terrible memories of his assault. The sureness she had felt before crumbled when Draco opened his eyes and begged her for help…without hesitation she went to his side and nodded jer head. _She'd help her son no matter what!_

The next day she called Tanni, Draco's elf, dismissed the healers, and took over as healer and nurse to her son.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

…_**..a week later**_

The Ministry was keeping a close eye on the marriage of the Potter and Malfoy heirs and when the magic used to monitor their union did not register their copulation, a message was sent to remind the pair of the tight rope they were walking.

Harry had seen very little of his husband since their confrontation a week ago. He would visit him every morning and try to speak to him but Draco remained quiet and wouldn't even look at him. Harry's patience was slowly being exhausted. Two weeks since their marriage and Harry was far from grounding his magic. The mind disciplines Snape had drilled into him where helping but his magic was getting more difficult to control with the passing of each day.

There had been some good news though, the other Prisoners in Azkaban would be released…_ at least something had come out right_. When Harry wrote to Snape about the mysterious cousin. Snape informed him that the youth had been disowned by his first cousin's husband Jhonnas Osvald Mastersen. Severus would try to inquire into the circumstances but he doubted he would get anywhere. His cousin Elvira Snape, the youth's mother was the meanest woman he had ever met and would probably not cooperate.

Harry let him know the youth who had just turned eighteen would be released in two days time in case Snape wanted to make arrangements to pick him up.

Something that did not make sense to Harry was why Snape's cousin had been arrested in the first place. _All the other prisoners had been heirs or relatives of Death Eaters, but Shaun Mastersen Snape had been disowned by his family and had even adopted an alias…things just didn't add up._ He was sure Snape was thinking the same thing.

Harry sat back and opened the Daily Prophet and immediately regretted it. The headlines were enough to cure him from wanting to read the paper ever again.

**Lord Potter defender of the Convicted!** He skimmed over the story and grimacing angrily. _Rita Skeeter was some kind of Bitch_! The reporter went into a tirade demanding if Harry's wits had been affected by Voldemort that he would take a Death Eater's son as his husband. She also discussed Harry's assistance or as he called it interference with the detention of the remaining prisoners. Harry continued reading in hopes of finding something out about Severus mysterious cousin but nothing informative was mentioned. He threw the paper from him and went to see Draco.

00000000000000000000000000000

In a tavern in Nocturne Alley a lone figure read the Daily Prophet. His clawed hands held the paper tighttly as he read the article. _Shaun would be back soon! His Shaun!_ He owed alot to Harry Potter and promised to one day pay back the favor.

00000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa was walking out of Draco's bedroom when she saw Harry walking purposefully towards her.

"Is he awake?"

"No he's sleeping I just gave him a potion he had a bad night." she answered closing the door firmly behind her.

"Oh."

"Having Tanni here has helped him a lot."

"His house elf?" _That was a kill!_ _Draco had never seemed the elf loving kind._

"Yes it's the small things." Narcissa smiled faintly.

Harry frowned. _Something about Narcissa wasn't_ _right ...she seemed drained..._ "Are you ok?"

"Yes, just tired that's all."

Harry nodded off-handedly. "I'll come back at four make sure he's up. We need to talk."

"Do you think it's a good idea? Everything is still so recent."

"I don't but I got another owl from the Ministry we have to at least talk." Harry said walking away.

Narcissa sighed in relief and opened the door. Once inside she called Draco's elf.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_That day at four_**….

Harry left the meeting with Draco _knowing_ something was wrong_. Draco hadn't even acknowledged him. He was not recovering but getting worse. He needed someone to help him but who? The only person that came to mind was his ex Potions Professor Severus Snape, Draco's Godfather._

The one time hated Wizard had grudgingly earned Harry's respect. Once the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters had broken out it had been Snape's knowledge and secret information which had tipped the scales and given the light a fighting chance. Snape and Harry had not become friends immediately but they had become friends and now it was to his friend that he turned to for help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_**the next day….**_

The green flames shot up and a figure could be made out. In seconds they dissipated and Severus Snape walked from the chimney into Harry's library.

Harry stood up immediately and greeted Snape warmly, "Welcome to Potter Manor Professor."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." The pair had decided to continue addressing each other as they had when they first had met. As Harry had _mugglely_ said once, _if it ain't broken, don't fix it._

"I appreciate you coming." Harry stretched his hand and Severus shook it.

"I hope I can be of help." Snape had not been happy with Harry's choice of spouse and would have said as much if the Gryffindor had asked for his opinion. He loved his Godson but Draco was the worst kind of spoiled, obnoxious, snobby prat and would not for one minute appreciate Harry's help or try to understand his motives. _Harry should've chosen someone else._

"Why don't you sit down and I'll tell you where things stand." Harry offered Snape a seat and then sat in front of him. They talked for about an hour of everything that led to Harry's decision, his proposal to Narcissa, and then and most difficult Draco's experience at the jailers's hands., the youth's reaction to his new circumstances and Narcissa's reactions throughout the whole thing.

Snape listened and like Harry felt something or better yet nothing was adding up. _It was strange. Draco was not the kind to take things lying down. Narcissa was nursing Draco! NURSING! Narcissa loved her son but she didn't know the first thing about healing. She had dismissed the Medi-wizards so who was making the potions! Tanni had been called? Draco hated the elf; the youth had tormented it as a child, often ordering the small creature to…to…_Snape stopped in mid thought when the truth hit him.

"Merlin! He didn't!" Severus exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"What?" Harry was startled by the older Wizard's reaction.

"Where is he?" Severus spoke quietly but Harry could tell the Wizard was furious.

"Follow me!" Harry had made a mistake, a big one. He took the lead and after climbing the stairs turned down several corridors before he got to the double doors. Without ceremony Harry pushed them open.

0000000000000000000000000

Narcissa was reading when Harry and Severus strode in.

"Severus!"

"Narcissa …." Severus nodded before he strode to the bed and drew back the curtains. Draco's sleeping form could be made out.

"He's sleeping" Narcissa whispered trying not to fidget.

"I asked you to make sure he was awake." Harry demanded turning on the woman.

"He doesn't want to talk to you yet…he needs more…"

"We don't have-" Harry interrupted but stopped himself when he saw Severus touch his husband's sleeping form.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Harry turned to his ex Professor.

"This is not Draco!" Severus whispered.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T STOP!!!!**_


	5. The Rain Outside

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP/DM, SS/NM, FG/OMC**

"**Shades of Grey"**

**Chapter Five. The rain outside…**

* * *

Harry slammed Narcissa against the wall, the witch screamed trembling fearfully. 

"You conniving bitch! Where is he?" Harry shouted slamming her again.

"I had to!" Narcissa struggled to get away from Harry but the youth was too angry to let go.

"Control yourself Mr. Potter!" Severus ran over pulling Harry away.

"I've been controlling myself for weeks, for months, I've had it! She's gonna tell me where he is or I'll hex her into the next world!" Harry threatened pushing Severus away and pointing his wand at Narcissa.

"Harry you can't!" Severus pleaded trying to calm his ex student.

"I can and I will. He's my husband! Mine! You had no right!"

"I made a mistake! He's my son! He so broken, so…I'm sorry" She pleaded collapsing to the floor.

"I should've let the bastard rot in Azkaban!" Harry shouted. Wanting to hurt the witch he bent down and whispered. "Let the jailers use him as their fuck toy!" Narcissa whimpered and shook her head forcefully.

"I had to help him. He begged me! He's my son!" She sobbed. "I love him!"

Harry ignored her sobs, "Where is he?" Narcissa shook her head stubbornly.

"You stupid woman. You think I don't have the guts! I don't have to kill you to get what I want. _Legilimus!_"

Narcissa screamed as she felt Harry inside her mind. He was not gentle and trampled her very weak defenses to get to the information he sorely needed.

Severus was not startled by Harry's reaction. He had come to know the quiet Gryffindor better that most people and was aware that behind his calm and kind demeanor was an explosive personality capable of worse things than even Voldemort, that he had killed the Dark Wizard was a testament to his awesome power. _Harry had made a mistake when he had chosen Draco as his spouse but Narcissa and his Godson had made an even greater one when they thought they could dupe him._

Part of Snape wanted to step in but his survival instinct was too ingrained for him to do so. He instead stood by until Harry pulled out and Narcissa collapsed under the strain.

"Where is he?" Severus asked moving to check on the witch.

"London!" Harry laughed sarcastically. "The bastard went to the last place anyone would look for him. A muggle city!"

Harry wanted to kill his mother in law right there and but he held back. The Dark Lord had taught him that there were worse things than death.

…………………………….

_**Hours later….**_

"That was most foolish Narcissa." Severus held his best friend's widow trying to offer some comfort. Harry lived on trust and he no longer trusted her, he could guarantee a most sad outcome for the witch. The youth had left to regain his calm but would be back soon and he could only hope that Narcissa was strong enough to take her medicine.

"I had to. He's my son! He was hurting! They violated him! He couldn't face it! He was broken!"

"He was married! Do you know what you've done?" Severus sighed angrily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." She murmured closing her eyes. Severus had known the witch since they were in school. Naricissa had always been a very single minded individual who never really thought of the consequences of her actions. He was torn. He understood why she had done it but she had been wrong to do it.

………………………………..

Harry paced his bedroom trying to get his magic and anger under control. _He had to get Draco back! If the Ministry found out the blonde was gone it would be disastrous for them. He had to find him...wait a minute! They were being monitored until they consummated the marriage so why hadn't he been visited by them yet! Narcissa must've done something and he had to know what!_

Harry apparated in Draco's room and found his mother in law being comforted by Snape. "What did you do to keep the Ministry away?" he asked impatiently.

"What?" Narcissa looked around trying to stall.

"You heard me. What did you do to keep the Ministry from coming down on us when Draco left?"

"I used a drop of his blood to cast a presence charm on the Manor." She half whispered looking at her son in law from under her lashes.

"How long has he been gone?"

Narcissa looked to Snape the Wizard nodded her on and she continued. "Four days."

"How long will the charm last?"

"Two weeks no more than that."

"So I've got ten days to find my dear husband and bring him back, is that it?"

"I did not mean-"

"To cause me trouble? To help him leave? To condemn us? Which one did you not mean to do?" Harry accused trembling with rage.

For once Narcissa had the intelligence to remain silent.

……………………………………….

"Can you give me any ideas Professor?"

"First try to remain calm at all times. It's clear your magic is being monitored. If you have an outburst all the blood charms will not be enough to keep the Ministry from the Manor."

Harry rubbed his eyes and nodded tiredly. He had vanished Narcissa to her room with orders to remain there until he gave her permission to leave. He could not deal with her now but once he found Draco she would be sent packing.

"If my magic is being monitored then so am I."

"Yes we have to be careful. I'll begin searching London."

"I must go too."

"Yes but you can't leave the Manor for long periods of time. It'll look very suspicious for you to leave Draco by himself if you haven't consummated the marriage yet." Harry swore profusely but remained seated when Snape got up to leave.

"I'll go now and start using tracking spells."

"Merlin! I wish Moony were here!"

"Moony?"

"He was a werewolf remember? He could track the bastard for me without the necessity of magic. You know the Ministry also monitors magic in the muggle world."

"Yes I see what you mean." Snape sighed rubbing his face exasperatedly. _Narcissa what have you done!_ "Don't I wish he were here too?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**That same day….London**_

Severus had gone into London to begin his search but it had been in vain. His Godson had hidden himself well. He tried a few tracing spells but hit a brick wall each time. He had been able to trace Draco to the apparating site but the youth had not used magic after that so it was hard to track him. He was tempted to use stronger magic but the chance that the Ministry would trace it and come and ask questions was too much of a risk.

After a day of walking the streets Severus was forced to interrupt the search. He had to go to Azkaban to see about his cousin. The youth would be released and he doubted the youth's mother would be there.

…………………………...

Harry sat in an empty bench trying hard not to scream in frustration. _Where was he? Where? What if he had left! What if he had gone to another city! Merlin he didn't even want to think about that possibility._ _Severus had already gone back and he had to follow before the Ministry picked up on the fact that he had been away for too long_. Feeling drained from trying to keep his magic in control he walked behind some trees and apparated back to Potter Manor.

…………………………..

_**The next morning...Azkaban….**_

Severus tried not to gag at the stench coming from the body in front of him. He had found his cousin in slightly better shape than Draco. The youth had been beaten and was in what seemed a catatonic state. Severus sighed he could of course afford the best healers and was proficient enough in the art to keep the youth at his home till he recovered although who knew when that may happen. The boat neared the shore and Severus was surprised to see a solitary figure at the end of the dock.

………………………………..

Fenrir Greyback, Alpha of the pack of the Silver Moon waited for the Potions Master. His excellent sight could distinguish the levitated body draped with a long dark robe and the tall dark Wizard behind it. He sniffed the air and the scent of his mate reached him. He clenched his fist to stop himself from running to the boat and trying to make away with his unconscious mate.

Severus stepped off the boat wondering who the Wizard at the dock might be. He touched his wand just in case and walked away with Shaun's body. Seconds later he heard steps behind him drawing his wand he turned.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Frenrir Greyback," the werewolf pulled the hood of his robe and waited.

"We've met before."

"Yes…we were both in the beast's service."

"What do you want?" Snape asked trying to remember if had ever wronged a werewolf.

"I want him back." Fenrir pointed to an unconscious Shaun.

"Shaun? He's my cousin." Severus clarified frowning.

"I know. He told me."

The realization came slowly to Severus but came nevertheless. "Are you …and him?"

"Yes." Greyback held his breath hoping he would not have to fight for Shaun. The youth's family had disowned his mate when they had found out about Greyback. The Alpha didn't think Severus would react the same but with Pureblood's one never knew.

"I see." _So this was the reason Shaun had been thrown out by his cousins. The youth was a werewolf's mate. A werewolf!... Wait a minute! A werewolf!_ _He had to talk to Harry_.

Trying to keep the excitement from his voice he turned away from the werewolf and called back. "Come with me. He needs a healer."

"Thank you." Greyback sniffed the air; he could pick up excitement from the Wizard but no danger. He walked next to the unconscious youth taking the broken hand in his. He hoped this was no Wizarding trick to catch him because if it was he would make sure Snape died before he did.

…………………………………..

**_that evening Potter Manor…_**

After making the proper arrangements with healers and settling his cousin in Snape Manor. The Potion's Master had a long talk with the Alpha. To his relief Greyback was more than willing to help track Draco. The Fenrir felt indebted to Harry for arranging the release of his mate and was more than ready to assist in finding Harry's.

Greyback visited an unconcious Shaunn for a while and then left with Snape. The pair arrived to Potter Manor via floo and Snape gave a moody Harry the news.

Harry was introduced to Fenrir Greyback. _He had heard of the werewolf during the war, who hadn't? But he had never actually met him_.

"Lord Potter." the Alpha shook the young Wizard's hand. The difference in the pair was amazing. Harry was an average five eight while Greyback was six three. The Alpha was muscled while Harry was extremely thin, one thing Greyback noticed though was the young Wizard's power. The youth radiated magic, the green eyes shone with it and the firm grip told him not to be deceived into believeing that Harry Potter was a mere teenager cause nothing could be further from the truth.

"Alpha Greyback."

"I want to thank you for arranging the release of Shaun, my mate."

Harry's eyebrows shot up, "Your mate?" he looked to the Potions Master who confirmed the words with a nod.

"Shaun was turned when he was fifteen and brought to the pack when he turned seventeen. He and I had just mated when he was arrested." Greyback explained briefly.

"Arrested how?"

"His mother did not approve of his being a werewolf and set him up to be arrested along with the other recently released prisoners."

"He preferred her son in Azkaban than with you."

"Yes." Greyback answered briefly. _He would kill the evil witch and he would do it fast!_

"Don't know what to say." Harry shook his head sympathetically.

"My cousin has always been a harsh person but I never thought she would have the nerve for such behavior." Severu added quietly.

"Don't be so surprised we just fought a war over the purity of blood…if things don't change soon, we may have to fight another" Harry pointed out.

Severus nodded. "I spoke to Greyback and he's willing to help us find Draco."

"You think you can." Harry asked hopefully.

"I know I can." Greyback growled sniffing the air. Harry smirked in understanding.

…………………………………..

_**a day later….**_

Draco lay in his small apartment laughing bitterly at how things had turned out for him. _Here he was the great heir of Malfoy on a used mattress in a mediocre hotel in London! No one knew the location of the room, not even his mother! It had been his special place for two years now. He used to come here to get away from his father, his mother, the war, his girlfriend Pansy, his boyfriend Blaise, to get away from everyone to bad he couldn't get away from hismelf. This was the only place where he could truly be alone. If only he could escape his nightmares and his fears he'd be alright._

It started raining and he turned on his side to look at the falling rain. The potions and salves were helping him recover faster than he had thought possible. His body was almost healed but his mind had a long ways to go. He had enough money to live off for a year and hoped that he could survive till then. He focused on the rain, on the different _shades of grey_ in the cloudy sky. Not black not white…just the most beautiful _shades of grey_. He couldn't help but cry.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! Don't stop!!!!!**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE!!!!! P.S. please forgive the spelling of legilimus...i think i got it wrong. **_


	6. Tracking Draco

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP/DM, SS/NM, FG/OMC**

"**Shades of Grey"**

**Chapter Six. Tracking Draco!**

* * *

_**Takes place five days after the last chapter….**_

Greyback and the pack had been on Draco's scent for days. It had been a little difficult to track the youth since he had not left his hotel or had used magic since coming to Muggle England...but if anyone could find the blonde, it was them. And find him they had.

"Is the pack ready?"

"They're all in place."

"Good. I'll go up there and try to talk to him, if he makes a break for it, don't waste time and go after him I don't want him hurt so just knock him out."

"Yes Alpha." the Dominant growled and moved away.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Earlier that day_**….

Draco woke up to a gloriously sunny day and dressed mechanically in dark slacks, a blue muggle shirt and walking shoes. He stared at his shoes and smirked_, Merlin!_ _Who did he think he was fooling? He wasn't going anywhere! He hadn't left the hotel for five days. _

The tall youth walked to the window and frowned at the muggles that seemed to be in a great hurry to get somewhere. _Is this what destiny had in store for him to live in this foggy slash sunny city with muggles to poor to slow down?_ He could almost hear his father_, Malfoys hurry for no one! Muggle England had once been a refuge, an ugly one but a refuge nevertheless. Things were different now. He hadn't come here to pass the time but to escape his …. _

He turned away angrily and paced the room like he had every day since he got there. His mind raged for hours_. He wanted to kill them all! To make them suffer for everything they had made him go through! _. _He wanted to leave the room, to go back to Wizarding England but there was nothing to go back to! He felt confused, vulnerable and tired! He wanted to sleep without worrying about the Ministry, his Mother, his name, and his… Merlin he couldn't even say the word! His…his HALF- BLOOD HUSBAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

His mind felt ready to explode. _He needed a potion! He needed to go back!_ _He couldn't be here but he couldn't go back! Not as Potter's fucking husband! Merlin! He couldn't stomach the thought that he would have to subjugate his body…! NO! NO! NO! _

He lay down wearily and eventually fell asleep. He woke up with a frightened cry and wrapped his arms around himself to keep from trembling. He shut his eyes tightly and sat up; _he could still feel the Dementors sliding over him…while the jailers held him down!_ He moaned wretchedly and walked to the bathroom once inside he threw up what little food he had eaten the day before.

Draco washed his mouth and turned to enter the bedroom but stopped at thedoorway. _Whatta hell!_ A tall man with long grey streaked hair and amber eyes was standing in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Draco Potter, I presume?" The deep voice growled.

_PO…TTER……SHIT! _Draco did not answer the question but jumped back in the bathroom and closed the door. _A WEREWOLF! A WEREWOLF WAS LOOKING FOR HIM! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!! _He apparated away a split second before the door was brought down.

………………………

Greyabck had actually hoped that Draco would come along quietly, he should've known better. He hadn't wanted to chase Harry's mate all over England but there didn't seem to be anyway out of it now.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Meanwhile at Potter Manor... _**

Harry was talking to Snape when Narcissa burst in with her wand pointed at Harry.

"How could you!" Narcissa's crazed eyes bore into her son n law.

"Narcissa! Put that thing down!" Snape jumped up. _How had the woman gotten out! Damn it! _

"Put that thing away and leave before I hex you into hades!" Harry thundered rising to his feet.

"WEREWOLVES! YOU SENT WEREWOLVES AFTER DRACO!" The Witch cried enraged.

Harry and Snape looked at each other. _How had she found out?_

"What? You thought I wouldn't find out! You're a fool! I won't let you do it! I'll… I'll…."

Harry growled and grabbed the woman's wrist and squeezed it until she cried out in pain and let her wand fall.

Snape stepped forward when he saw Harry's uncontrollable anger and pulled Narcissa from the youth. "I got her Mr. Potter."

"What were you going to do? Aveda Kadavera me!" Harry shouted, "News flash! They don't work on me!"

"He's hurt! He needs understanding not werewolves and not you!" Narcissa shouted trying to get away from Severus. "How could I've been so wrong? You said you'd be fair. I asked you too."

"You didn't give me a chance to be fair! Neither one did!"

"He deserves better." Narcissa gritted out. Harry's magic was a sea of anger. _How dare she! After what he had done for them! _

Snape noticed the cups shaking and moved Narcissa behind him, "Still yourself Mr. Potter."

"You don't deserve him!" Narcissa shouted again.

"You should've thought of that before you signed him over." Harry said darkly as his magic began pulsating through the room.

"Mr. Potter! Stop this instant!" Severus ordered casting a protection spell around the witch and himself.

Harry tried to focus on his ex-Professors words but his mind was racing. _Fucking Bitch! Draco would be here if it weren't for her interference! He hated her and couldn't wait for her to leave! _When glass began shattering and objects began flying he fell to his knees._ "GET HER OUT PROFESSOR!" _Harry shouted as his magic pushed against him. Harry breathed raggedly clenching his fists. _He had to get it under the control….he had to._

Professor Snape did not hesitate and grabbed a hysterical Narcissa, pushed her out into the hall, and warded the door behind him.

Harry heard the door shut and concentrated on calling his magic back, _Merlin! He had to find Draco! _

………………………

_**At the same time in another sitting room down the hall…**_

Narcissa shook her head, _Harry had almost lost control. Merlin what if lost control with her son? No it couldn't be!_ "He'll kill him!"

"Don't be ignorant Narcissa. Harry could no more hurt Draco than me you."

"Look at what he did?"

"That's because his magic needs to be grounded. If Draco were here it wouldn't be so difficult on Mr. Potter." Severus said accusingly. "Can't you see that they're married? If Draco is caught the Ministry will send him to Azkaban! Is that what you want? You know what will happen if he's incarcerated again! They need to be together for both their sakes and you know that. Draco leaving was the worst thing that could've happened to the pair."

Narcissa paced the room and began talking to herself, "Draco hates me…he said it!" she whispered walking to Severus. "I had to help him…I know I did wrong but he's my son! ...I DON'T KNOW! …Sweet Guinevere what do I do?"

"You know what you have to do."

"I don't think I can."

"Your feelings are getting in the way of doing what's needed. Draco is better off with Harry than anyone else in the world. I love my Godson but the truth is that he doesn't deserve Mr. Potter.."

"How can-!" Narcissa sputtered shocked.

"I love him but I see him for what he is."

Narcissa bit her lip and looked away. In her heart she knew Severus was right. _Oh dear Merlin what was she supposed to do now? _"Severus help me…I don't know what to do." Narcissa begged throwing her arms around the Potions Master.

Severus held the witch and comforted her, "Walk away Narcissa at least for a while. Walk away and let them work it out."

"Walk away." Narcissa whispered frightened. _Walk away from her son…_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry sat exhaustedly when an owl swooshed from the chimney. The large bird looked Harry and down before it presented its leg. The seal on the letter told him all he needed to know. Rubbing his face he opened the parchment and read.

The letter fell from Harry's fingers. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**A while later….**_

Snape came through the chimney with an assortment of potions.

"You got everything?" Harry asked anxiously.

"YES. NOW LISTEN CLOSELY …" Severus said organizing the potions carefully.

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and paid attention. _If things didn't go just right he was going to be in a whole lot of trouble_.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Hours later…._**

Draco cursed the Werewolves, the Ministry and Harry Potter! He was panting hard and his side was hurting. He had been running, jumping and crawling for the last half hour and was too exhausted to continue. He peered over the trunk and spotted the pair that had been trailing him. He wanted to apparate but he was too tired to do it again, _with his luck he'd apparate himself into a brick wall!_ _Why did they want him? Had Potter sent them? Had the Ministry? Merlin he should just give up! He should just give up!_ _NO!_ _Malfoys never give up!_

Greyback was crouched by a large tree watching Draco hiding. The young Wizard's pale face stood out in the recent darkness. Greyback studied Draco closely. The youth was taller than Potter by at least four inches. He was too thin in his opinion and though weak he looked every inch a pureblood. Greyabck signaled the rest of the pack and waited a couple of minutes. Once everyone was ready, Whitepaw moved in on their prey.

Draco never heard the other werewolves closing in until they had him pinned on the ground. He fought but was too weak to do much except bite down on the closet werewolf. The creature was caught of guard and howled loudly.Whitepaw swatted Draco and knocked him unconscious.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**back at Potter Manor...**_

Harry was getting ready for another long night when the wards in the Manor rumbled.

He quickly grabbed his robe and ran out of the room. He met the Professor who had stayed the night to help him carry out his deception against the Ministry.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Harry asked breathlessly. _Merlin! Was it him! _

"Greyback!" Severus announced his spirits rising to the sky. _None else knew the spell to knock on the wards but Greyback._

Severus watched Harry closely. _The youth looked ready to collapse from the strain_. The Potions Master had given Harry several potions to diminish the symptoms for the grounding but they only offered temporary relief and could not be taken for more than a week at a time. _Harry needed Draco as soon as possible._

The pair got to the main library and Harry opened the floo, seconds later Greyback strode through and quickly stepped out of the way. _Had they found him! He needed Draco! He couldn't hold on much longer!_

Green flames rose again and a second werewolf walked through with the unmistakable body of Draco Malfoy. Harry took a step forward but stopped himself. _He wanted him so bad!_ Pushing his need to the bottom of his very soul he looked over to Severus. "Would you check him for me?"

If Severus was surprised by Harry's restraint he didn't show it. He began examining his unconscious Godson and was glad to see he hadn't been injured in the capture.

"Thank you Greyback if there's ever-" Harry said trying to control the urge to go to his husband.

Greyback shook his head, "You've given me my mate…I'm glad I could help you find yours."

"Then thank you. Please consider me a friend." Harry offered his hand. The werewolf took it with a low growl and hugged the young Wizard heartily. To lose one's mate could be the worst thing that could ever happen to an Alpha but thanks to Harry's kindness he would never know that loss. The Alpha had a future thanks to the young Wizard.

The Alpha let go of a startled Harry and signaled the other werewolf to follow. With one last look the pair stepped into the large chimney and called out the new location, "Snape Manor" The werewolves arrived to the Manor and picked up a sleeping Sean and left to meet the pack. They were not heard from for months.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry swallowed nervously, "is he hurt?"

Severus rose and levitated Draco's body to the bedroom. "He's not concussed, his injuries are nearly healed but he shows signs of exhaustion…as do you." He added eyeing Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"It's getting more difficult to keep my magic under control." Harry was worried. W_hat if Draco didn't cooperate? _

"Draco and you need some time alone so I've decided to invite Narcissa to Snape Manor. You don't need her around to distract you." Snape turned a corner and found himself before Harry's bedroom.

Snape arrange Draco on Harry's bed and steppd back, "now what Harry?"

"I don't know. We were ready to try and fool the Minsitry by having you pose as Draco. But now that he's here…"

Severus watched his ex student's hands shaking and wished he could offer some comfort. Unfortunately for Harry the only comfort that could help the brunette came from the last person Severus would have paired Potter with.

"You need to consummate the marriage."

"Yeah like yesterday." Harry muttered exaustedly. "I don't want to force… not after what he's been through."

Snape bit his lip when an idea struck him. "I have an idea."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snape spoke to Harry on how the grounding could be handled and the youth was more at ease with the idea now. He would have liked to have had till the end of the month for Draco's sake but his outburst this morning had been detected by the Ministry and they were going to come and check on them. When Harry had informed Snape of the visit they had decided to use poly juice potion to have Snape pose as Draco. The deception would have been difficult to carry out but it was their only chance. _Now things seemed to have changed, had fate finally decided to give him a break? _

Harry had listened carefully and knew what had to be done. He was not about to lose to the Ministry. He had risked and lost so much, he had fought so many battles. He deserved his freedom, that he was tying someone to him to procure it only made his freedom more significant.

"Thank you Professor."

"What you do tonight, you won't ever be able to take back." Severus said holding out two vials to Harry.

"I know…." Harry inhaled deeply and took them carefully. "I can't risk losing control again. The Ministry is sending an observer to be housed here till Draco and I consummate the marriage and my magic is burning my insides trying to get loose Professor.There's no other way." Harry whispered shakily turning to enter the bedroom. The double doors shut after him soundly.

Severus turned around and went to bed. _The only way Harry could get the Ministry out his hair would be to consummate the marriage tonight! Damn the Ministry! Damn Voldemort! And Damn himself for not being able to do more for the pair! _

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry warded the doors shut and observed Draco. The blonde's face still bore hints of the abuse he had been subjected to. Part of Harry was glad Draco had been brought back and part of him was uneasy of what he was about to do. Without wasting time he took the potion and placed it above Draco's lips massaging the Blonde's throat till he swallowed. Draco protested the liquid and tried to move out of the way but Harry held him till the potion went down.

"Now for my turn." Harry whispered drinking _his lust_ potion in one gulp.

Draco felt someone touching him and pulled away. He heard a murmured apology and felt lips covering his own.

Once their lips met the effect was immediate. Draco's body stiffened as he felt something wrap itself around his very core. He moaned loudly and slid his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry gasped and kissed Draco deeper. His magic had been given a taste of Draco's, and it wouldn't stop until the Pureblood's magic was dominated.

Draco felt a burning need travel through his body. _What was happening?_ _His body was burning….Sweet Merlin! He felt so good! Sweet Merlin! So Good..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for your patience!!!!!


	7. Two wrongs don't make a right

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP/DM, SS/NM, FG/OMC**

"**Shades of Grey"**

**Chapter Seven. Two wrongs don't make a right.**

* * *

****

**_the next day….. _**

Harry's magic was grounded so the Ministry never made an appearance the next day. The Potters slept exhaustedly as night turned to morning and morning to afternoon.

Draco was having a dream or was it a nightmare he didn't know, not yet. He was being kissed and it felt wonderful…the mouth over his, the warmth taking his breath away…everything was perfect and then he saw a pair of green eyes staring into his and he woke with a startled cry.

Draco moaned and wrapped his long arms around his knees. _Merlin! It had been a nightmare! Just a nightmare!_ He shut his eyes tightly, it had seemed so real. The apologetic kisses, the caresses, the pain, it had hurt so bad…he shuddered trying to push the horrible nightmare to the back of his mind and fell back on the bed tiredly. He was trying to go back to sleep when he turned and saw …._Merlin No!!!! _

Harry slept completely worn out by his magic and their love making. No nightmares of dismembered bodies, no painful screams, no torture, no battles. For once his mind seemed to be at rest but that was about to change.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Draco didn't think but flew at Harry his hands wrapping around his husband's throat.

Harry was jolted away by a gut wrenching scream his husband's weight pinning him to the bed.

"Stop it…" Harry choked out trying to pry his husband's fingers away.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The blonde whispered squeezing harder.

Harry hadn't gotten this far to get murdered and used wandless magic to pull him off.

Draco was slammed onto the bed where he lay breathless and weakened. "Why!"

Harry closed his eyes and tried to get his bearings. _Sweet Merlin he was seeing spots! _

"I needed you!"

"It could've been anyone! Why me?" Draco asked trembling with emotion.

"You needed my help?"

"You call what you did help! You could've paid anyone! They would have married you! Someone you cared about someone who cared about you!"

"You're the only one …!" Harry began trying to explain.

"Liar!" Draco accused pulling his pants up. "TELL ME WHY!"

"I don't know why!" Harry shouted back.

"YES YOU DO! TELL ME!" Draco shouted pulling his shirt on.

Harry sat on the side of the bed…shaking his head, "I don't know why! To get back at them! To make them suffer!"

"So you chose me!"

"Shut up Draco! You're not the victim here!" Harry shouted getting to his feet.

"You drugged and raped me!"

"You sanctimonious bastard! You think I don't know what you've done!"

"You don't know me!"

"I _do_ know you! I know what you've done! I was there. I saw all of it through Voldemort's eyes. Had a front seat to the debauchery you and your Death Eaters brought forth. I saw you kill, torture, rape! So don't stand there and act the innocent. Just because you didn't get caught and you only did it once or twice doesn't mean it didn't happen!"

"I didn't do it!"

"LIAR!"

_He had tried so hard to stay out of it! So hard! But even he had had to prove some kind of loyalty to the Snake Lord. _"I DIDN'T WANT TO!" Draco shouted sitting on the bed tears streaming down his face

Harry turned away and slumped on the spot next to the bed. Merlin how could he have thought he could live with what he had done. Harry bit the inside of his cheek and to keep from screaming, "I didn't want to either."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Narcissa sat in the garden watching the sky. Her son was sure to owl her soon! It had been three days! Three days! She clenched her hands and rose walking the small terraza.

"Cissa lunch is ready."

"He'll write today Severus he has to!"

"He loves you Cissa you did everything possible! You helped him as much as you could."

"I could've done more!"

"Draco is an intelligent young man and a Malfoy. He will only be too grateful to have survived once your name and wealth has been restored."

Cissa nodded nervously and looked at her friend. "Thank you Severus." The Potions Master sighed and offered her his arm. The pair walked inside.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**I know it's short but I wanted to get the confrontation in one chapter. **


	8. Not Black or White

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP/DM, **

"**Shades of Grey"**

**Chapter eight. Not black or white.**

* * *

**_takes place minutes after their confrontation..._**

Harry was the first to get up. He dressed wordlessly and left the bedroom unable to look at Draco any longer. He breathed in deeply…he felt strong, powerful, in control but something was missing... God what was it? He walked the halls aimlessly the rest of the afternoon unable to figure it out.

Draco beat the bed he had laid in minutes earlier and then set it on fire. He had to admit that he felt better. Unfortunately for him Dobby appeared out of nowhere and magically extinguished the fire before the whole bed could be destroyed. The little elf then quickly disappeared before Draco carried out his threat to set him on fire for butting in his new Master's business.

Draco looked around critically. The bedchamber was large, not as large as the one in his own home but large nevertheless. So while the flustered elf made quick work of his camp fire and apparated out of his way he walked to the bathroom and got ready for his life as Lord Malfoy-Potter. _Shit! Who would have though it?_

……………………………………………

Draco dressed impeccably and after terrorizing a couple of more elves he felt slightly better. _There was plenty to do and thanks to his rich husband there was plenty of money to do it with it_.

…………………………………………….

Harry opted for settling in one of the libraries to read. He held the book but an hour after arriving he still hadn't opened it. He looked into the fire and wondered where he had lost himself. At what point in his life he had stepped out of himself and become someone else.

"I'm hungry," the voice shook him out of his reverie and looking up he saw his husband dressed all in black with matching robes that seemed oddly familiar. "I'll need some clothes soon." Draco shrugged sitting in the empty chair in front of Harry.

"I'll arrange for something," Harry mumbled, "You can ask one of the elves to serve you something. I'm not really hungry."

"Eating here, alone is not what I had planned," Draco replied fastidiously.

"Really?" Harry asked deciding to play along. _Draco was looking more his normal Pureblood self with every second that ticked by. Was that what the Professor had meant when he had said that Draco was a survivor? Who knew? Draco certainly did look better and as much as he had disliked Lucius he had to admit that the tall youth was starting to look alot like his father._

"Really. I don't know about you but I don't plan on becoming a recluse just because you can't handle the guilt of what you've done," Draco pointed out coldly.

"And how do you know I had planned on becoming a recluse?" Harry asked laying the book aside and sitting up in the chair.

Draco laughed hollowly, "You're such a fucking hero! Look at yourself! The guilt is eating at you! Give it up Potter you'll never be evil."

"I'M NOT EVIL."

"No, but you think you are. You're the Wizarding World's hope! Their hero! Their white light in a world full of Darkness! You're-"

"Shut up!" Harry bit out making his book burst into flames.

Draco smirked cruelly and looked at his nails. _You're so fucking easy! Vengeance will be so sweet you bastard! _"Anyway, I want to go out."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Yes, I figured you wouldn't be. Nothing like rape to kill the mood, that however is not my problem. I want to go to Rodan's," Draco said draping his arm across the back of his chair.

"Can't you just eat here?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"Yes but I don't want to. You didn't _rescue_ me from Azkaban to have me here under lock and key, did you?"

"Very well. Where the hell is Rodan's anyway?" Harry asked wanting to get the outing over with.

_**hours later….**_

"Well that was a fucking mistake," Harry growled taking his dress jacket off.

"I had fun," Draco murmured beaconing an elf, "Get me a firewhiskey." The little creautre bobbed his head up and down and scurried away.

"I suppose you did," Harry mumbled to himself. "You could get the whiskey yourself Draco you don't have to drag an elf here to do it."

"If you don't want to make use of the elves that's your prerogative besides that's what they're here for. If you don't keep them busy they'll die of boredom anyway." Draco finished taking the offered drink.

"That's so you Draco."

"Yeah well at least I'm honest with myself."

"Honest! You wouldn't know honest if it came up and hit you in the face."

"AND YOU DO? YOU HAD TO GIVE ME A FUCKING POTION SO YOU'D THINK I WAS ENJOYING IT!" Draco accused slamming his drink down. Harry clenched his jaws and looked away. "Suck it up Potter. You're such a fucking girl sometimes!" Draco growled dropping his dress scarf on the empty spot beside him.

Minutes ticked by and the pair ignored each other, "What part of dinner did you enjoy most Draco?" Harry finally asked edgily.

"Oh I don't know. Everything," Draco said smirking. As soon as they had stepped into the Pureblood restaurant they had been ogled like a pair of Prostitutes at a nun convention. It had been hilarious! Harry who hated the publicity had had to stand for countless photographs while Draco played the role of the perfect Pureblood spouse. _Supportive but not submissive,_ his Grandmother had always told his mother. He hadn't known what it meant till now.

"Well don't think it'll happen again."

"We'll see." Draco smiled smugly.

"We'll see," Harry repeated coldly.

………………………………………………………

Several hours later Harry was dressing in his bedchamber when he heard the connecting door to Draco's room, open. The blonde strode in and waited.

"What do you want?" Harry asked confused.

"What do you think? We're married."

"Yeah but I …you don't want it…you told me it was rape," Harry reminded the blonde.

"It was rape and I didn't want it,." Draco admitted nonchalantly.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Merlin you're dense!"

"Well explain it fucker because I don't know what you're doing here!" Harry shouted striding to the large bed.

"Potter's got a potty mouth! Who would have thought it?" Draco leaned smugly on the door.

"Explain it or leave!" Harry shouted grabbing a glass of water.

"I'm bonded to you! You asshole! Not married! Bonded! I can't fuck around unless it's with you! So if you and I don't have sex! I'll have to become celibate! And believe me Potty mouth that is not gonna happen!"

"So you're telling me that-" Harry turned around completely shocked.

"Yeah I'm telling it." Draco growled stepping closer to his husband.

Harry eyed the blonde wearily and moved to undo his robe and then Draco's. They're marriage was the oddest most bizarre relationship he had ever heard of in his seventeen years alive. It was not based on love, friendship, respect or even hate. Well maybe hate but more than that it was based on survival and people Wizarding or muggle did anything to survive. Harry moaned as Draco touched him hungrily.

"I fucking hate you Potter!" Draco whispered pressing his body closer to his husband's.

Harry heard the strangled words but pushed them aside. Nothing was ever black and white. Not love, not hate, not sex, not marriage, not Draco and certainly not him...

**hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhhdhdhdhdhdhhd**

**thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. The Emperor's New Clothes

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP/DM**

* * *

"**Shades of Grey"**

**Chapter Nine. The Emperor's New Clothes.**

* * *

Harry entered the Ministry with Draco in tow and while Harry was the essence of controlled power Draco was the essence of snobbery eying everyone with blatant disdain. The reporters who made their life's blood by sneaking around the Ministry avalanched themselves on the almost royal pair and began snapping photographs and shouting questions. Harry would've been happy to ignore them but Draco who had been brought up for such notoriety spoke freely. 

"Harry, this way!" One reporter shouted out snapping a quick picture.

"How does it feel to lose everything Draco?" someone shouted.

"I have lost nothing and you will address me as Lord Malfoy Potter if you want any questions answered," Draco threatened.

"So you intend to take your husband's name?"

"He _is _my husband," Draco took Harry's hand to make his point. Several photographs were taken of the action.

Harry shook his head mentally. _Draco was back! Everyone step aside!_

…………………………………………

Harry sat in Minister Fudge's office while Draco stood to his left glaring at the nervous politician.

"I'm surprised to see you Harry."

"Lord Potter, Minister." Draco called out from behind Harry.

The Minister had the sense to look abashed but still eyed Harry questioningly. "My husband and I prefer to be addressed by our titles Minister." Harry informed _the little bureaucrat_ as Draco called him.

"Very well…" The Minister acceded.

"Now for the reason for our visit," Harry began sitting straight.

………………………………………….

"Well that went pretty well. Didn't know you had it in you," Draco whispered as the pair made their way past several Ministry officials who gaped openly.

"I want the bastard to _lay off,_ if he thinks I'll support his reelection there's nothing he won't do for me."

"Including make sure I get my money back."

"Our money Darling Draco. Remember everything that's yours is ours and everything that's mine…"

"Is yours." Draco finished coldly.

"Now you're catching on my little Ferret," Harry smiled. _If Draco wanted to play he would play. Headaches were not the only things he had inherited from Voldemort!_

"Clearly you've outgrown the cupboard." Draco murmured too quietly for Harry to hear.

…………………………………

"Well I've had enough for today time to go back." Harry announced reaching for his wand.

"I want to get some clothes," Draco countered walking away.

"Do it later," Harry advised wanting to go back.

Draco walked back and murmured, "as much as I may like to have you on me my dear husband I draw the line at wearing your boxers."

"Good Gracious Draco..." Harry exclaimed as he took Draco's hand and walked by a great deal of shocked Wizards and Witches. When they had gone a good three blocks Harry murmured, "You actually enjoy our time together?" The raven haired asked curiously.

"Get over yourself Potter...it's just sex."

"Just sex, you were moaning like a prostitute," Harry reminded the Blonde.

"I'm sure if I were to top you'd do more than moan."

"Just so you know... that's not going to happen."

"Coward. Now, do I get the underwear or not?"

"Naturally you do..." Harry had been too busy talking to see the oncoming reporters but Draco had never lost track of the little hyenas and immediately took Harry's hand in his.

"Time for the second part of our interview," Draco whispered. His husband sighed and readied himself. So far people had pretty much ignored them that was about to change.

………………………………….

Before the small crowd turned into a multitude, the pair managed to slip into one of the most elegant and exclusive shops in Wizarding England.

Turning to lean on the glass door Harry stood face to face with the most impeccably dressed Wizard and Witch.

"Ah Hello," He began shaking hands with the attendants while Draco began looking around. The shop had at least four other couples, who thanks to them were now speaking to very _distracted sales attendants. _

Mr. and Mrs. Crowne, the woners of the shop shook the offered hand completely taken aback by their good fortune. "Lord Potter it's an honor!" The pair chorused smiling at the flustered young man.

"Thanks." Harry moved from the door and followed Draco with his eyes. The Pureblood was at the moment turning his nose at almost every piece of clothing on display.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" The Wizard asked stepping forward while his wife walked off to assist Draco.

"I require nothing. It's my husband who wishes to get some clothes," Harry said pointing to Draco. "If you could see to his needs..."

After offering Harry a seat and tea the attendant nodded and quickly moved away.

_**Hours later...**_

"I don't like it," Draco mumbled frowning.

"It's the latest style. The Thornes and Parkinsons wore something similar last week-"

"The Potters do not follow styles we make our own Madam." Draco answered snobbishly. Harry who was hiding behind the Daily Prophet rolled his eyes but said nothing. _Draco was being such a fucking brat but he was not about to argue in public. If the Blonde wanted to throw a fit then so be it. Harry just wished he'd get on with it._

Draco had to admit he was having fun...the way people were falling over to please him was making him giddy. _It was good to be the King or in his case Queen!_ He looked over at Potter; his husband was looking bored to tears. _Good! The little fucker deserved it! _Looking back to the style he was being shown Draco again shook his head. The clothes were all impeccably made but there was nothing there that attracted him. Harry would no doubt wear them and not think twice he on the other hand was not so easily pleased. The Blonde was fingering a dark fabric when a movement caught his eye. Turning slowly so as not to draw attention he saw a man leering at him, startled he made to stand up but the attendant came back with the requested garment and blocked him. When the Witch moved away the Wizard was no longer there.

Draco swallowed and tried to calm himself, _Get a grip Draco! Get a damn grip!_ After a few moments he spoke, "I like the color but the cut is atrocious. Bring me the dark blue one." the Attendant who was used to demanding clients nodded and scurried away.

"Are you almost done? I'm fucking starving!" Harry half whispered.

"_Potty mouth Potter_ is what I'm going to start calling you. It'll be my pet name for you."

"Should've left you in Azkaban Ferret."

"Too late now," Draco whispered turning his attention to the coming attendant while keeping an eye out for the leering Wizard. The bastard had most probably slipped out. He opened his mouth to tell Harry but shut it. _Harry would probably make fun of him! He might be Harry's bonded but he could still take care of himself!_

Harry grabbed another cup of tea angrily. "Well get on with it already! You need this much time for a pair of boxers?"

Draco eventually got on with it and out of spite purchased enough clothes to dress himself for ten years.

"Thank you for all your help. An elf will pick up the purchases tomorrow," Draco informed the attendants while the other clientele looked on curiously.

_**back at Potter Manor...**_

Harry groaned feeling a migraine coming on. All that waiting and trying to avoid public attention had put him on edge.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked sipping a small brandy his head resting on the back of the chair.

"Got a headache. A legacy from the Dark Lord," Harry mumbled rubbing his temples.

"Really?" Draco asked before calling out for one of the house elves.

"Yes Master!" the small elf asked eagerly.

"Master Harry has a headache...get him something to ease the pain." The blonde ordered sipping his drink. The elf nodded and apparated away.

"Gee I didn't think you cared."

"I don't but if you die I go back to Azkaban," Draco explained flippantly.

"Oh and to think I-"

"Don't think too much Potter. It'll stunt your growth." Looking at the slighter youth he laughed, "Oh too late!"

Harry clenched his jaws and hexed Draco's chair sending the Pureblood to the floor.

"What's the matter with you? Can't take a joke?"

Harry stood and walked over to the fallen blonde sneering, "no."

Draco smiled and grabbing Harry's legs pulled, his husband landed on him.

When the elf arrived with the tea it was to find the couple kissing each other hungrily. Unwilling to interrupt them the small creature left the tray on a table and with a pop apparated away.

Draco's tongue was fighting its own personal war with Harry's and much to the taller youth's displeasure he was losing. _His husband could kiss and very well_. When Harry's hands touched the blonde's groin he moaned and thrust his hips towards his husband's hand.

"You fucking whore!" Harry gasped moving to suck on his husband's neck vigorously.

"Shut up and do it!" Draco ordered pulling on his husband's pants.

"SAY PLEASE!"

"Fuck you!"

"Draco gotta a Dirty Mouth too!" Harry whispered sliding his hands under his husband's shirt.

**_later..._**

Headache forgotten, the pair moved to the bedroom where after ferocious foreplay they came with lustful thrusts.

It was the middle of the night when Draco woke up with a start. The Pureblood looked around dazedly and after recognizing the Wizard that lay next to him pulled himself away. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself but the nightmare had seemed so real. _Would he ever forget them? Their hands, their touch, he needed to forget! He had to forget! He was a Malfoy! He had survived them! He needed to forget! If he could just forget everything would be alright! He had a new life! He had to try harder!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_


	10. Perceptions

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP/DM

* * *

**

"**Shades of Grey"**

**Chapter Ten. Perceptions

* * *

**

**_A month and a half into the marriage..._**

"Well we got it!" Draco announced waving a parchment over his head like a prized possession.

"Got what?" Harry asked landing from his morning flight.

"Merlin Potter! Don't you know?" Draco asked shaking his head in feigned shock.

"You're the one holding the bloody letter!" Harry shouted moving away from his husband.

"You're too easy!" Draco laughed catching up to the shorter Wizard easily.

"Whatever," Harry grumbled walking faster.

"Very well you've forced it out me!" Draco whispered in Harry's ear trying not to laugh.

Harry moved away angrily.

"It's an invitation to the Yearly Magic Ball."

Harry stopped so fast that Draco walked right by him. "It's a snobby dance given by the Ministry!"

Draco opened his mouth to answer when he noticed his husband was no longer by his side. He quickly stopped, "Where did you go?" Looking back he shook his head questioningly, "What are you doing back there?"

"I asked a question!"

"Yes, it's given by the Ministry but no it isn't a snobby dance!"

"I doubt that!"

"Believe me! It's not exclusive at all. Hell even the Weasleys get invited!"

"Not funny."

"Not being funny potty mouth! It's a fact!" Draco said smiling from ear to ear.

Harry frowned and walked away. _Clearly Azkaban had not affected Draco at all!_

"So are we going?" Draco called out as Harry walked into the Manor.

_**at lunch...**_

"So are we going?"

"I don't want to," Harry responded looking at his too happy husband.

"That much I deduced but that was not what I asked."

"I don't suppose you can go alone." Harry mumbled exasperatedly.

"Come on Potter! You're not that daft."

"Suppose it wouldn't look right in the eyes of the Ministry for you to be let out."

"On the money. Gee! I guess you're not as thick as I thought you were"

"Must you insult me every time?" Harry said slamming his fork down.

"I wasn't being insulting... just stating a fact. You have to admit that you're clueless sometimes."

"I wasn't! Never mind...when is this social event anyway?" Harry asked cutting into his ham.

"Next Saturday...dress formal," Draco answered buttering some toast.

"Well at least we've-" Harry began but was interrupted before he got very far.

"...so I'll be needing some formal robes."

"You're joking! We just got some! You bought the whole freaking shop!" Harry thundered slamming his fork at his husband's request.

"Like I said ...you're too easy!" Draco smirked snapping his fingers.

A soft pop was heard and Dobby apparated trembling. "You! I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again!"

"Leave him alone! I won't have you mistreating the elves," Harry warned.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to set the little bastard free."

"NO! OH PLEASE MASTER! DON'T!" Dobby screamed slamming his head on the floor while Draco watched with a sick smile.

"I told you not to do that."

"Well you sure know how to rain on my parade. Ok! Ok! Just get me some mint tea! Make sure it's warm!" he shouted before the elf apparated away.

"There's mint tea on the table Draco!" Harry barked.

"Not warm enough," Draco sneered looking away.

"You're too much!"

"That's not what you said last night," Draco murmured feeling suddenly tired. "In fact if I remember right you said you couldn't get enough of me." The blonde murmured looking at his toast before pushing it away.

"Damn it Draco!"

"You're too easy!" the Blonde smiled waiting for his tea. Harry frowned and left the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Harry's POV**_

Harry and Draco had fallen on a sort of routine. Both were early risers but while Harry went flying Draco had early morning tea. After his flying Harry would shower, change, and have breakfast funnily Draco always seemed to be waiting... _for him?_ Harry would often shake his head; _Draco was not the type to wait for any one. _

_**Dracos' POV**_

Draco had always been an early riser a habit instilled in him by his late father. The pair would sit and have tea while the older Wizard drummed the responsibilities of the Malfoy heir into him. Carrying out the ritual as the spouse of someone who had proven not only stronger but more cunning than his own father Draco was faced with the realization of his failed duty every morning. When the bond told him that Harry was on his way to have breakfast Draco would go downstairs and wait for Harry just like his mother had done for his father.

_**shshshshshshshshhshshshshsh**_

_**Harry's POV**_

They would eat in silence and then one of them would say something and that would lead to a sort of sparring match or even an argument. They'd get up and Draco would then go to the Potions Lab and remain there for hours. Harry had warded the lab against any potion making that could be used against him so he wasn't really worried about Draco's _going ons._ The Gryffindor would then take care of any business which sometimes consisted of receiving his or even Draco's attorney's. Now that his magic was grounded he was much calmer and seemed to have gained a clearer head that allowed him to confidently make decisions on every aspect of their lives. Draco never asked what he did or even mentioned his estates...and although this perplexed Harry, it was a subject he didn't pursue. _If it isn't broken why fix it?_

_**Draco's POV**_

They would eat in silence until one of them made a comment. Draco had been thought to hide and control his feelings from an early age and found himself smiling flippantly when all he wanted to do was shout and curse the heavens, Potter, and himself. Hoewever he never did and would instead excuse himself cheekily and go to the Potions Lab Potter had allowed him to use. He would lock himself up for hours and mix potions, a skill his father had encouraged him to develop. It was days before he thought of developing a calming potion and a pepper up potion for the rage and depression that seemed to swallow him up when he thought of everythign he had lost.

**_hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs_**

**_Harry's POV_**

Harry would stop around three o'clock and would have a light lunch and although surprised at first he had now come to expect Draco to be in the dining room waiting. The same rude and scathing remarks would follow but neither would leave. They'd finish lunch and sometimes Harry would get an urge to touch Draco, the first time it had happened Harry had been surprised by Draco's willingness. Taking hold of his husband's hand Harry had apparated the pair to the bedroom where they had made love. The coupling had been hard and fast. Harry had realized too late that he had not prepared his husband and that he had injured him. Trying to compensate the blonde for his selfish treatment he was now extra careful and made sure to always pleasure and prepare him. Neither Draco nor he ever mentioned the incident but Harry never forgot it. He had wanted to punish Draco but for what? For his callousness with the house elves? For his being his husband? Why? He had chosen him!! He had dragged the pureblood from Azkaban! What was wrong with him? Was he no better than his father? It hurt to know that he could be just as unfeeling as the worst of them.

_**Draco's POV**_

Lunch time was the hardest for Draco but he was learning to get by with the help of a pepper up potion he had begun brewing. Again he made a point of getting to the dining room first. He guessed it was too in their nature for them to have a meal without finding something to squabble about but he was prepared for nothing less. The only surprise came when Harry touched him that first time. He had been watching the clock counting the minutes before he could excuse himself when his husband took his hand in his. He turned and saw the want in the green eyes. He was still unsure if it had been the bond or his own need that had made his refusal impossible. Before he had time to register what was happening they were in the bedroom and he was on his back, his clothes had been spelled away and Harry had pushed into him. He had gasped in pain but his husband hadn't noticed as he pushed into him again and again. He had lain in pain until Harry had guiltily cared for his injuries and then made love to him tenderly. He had almost enjoyed himself the second time...almost. Harry had offered no apology and he didn't want one.

_**hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs**_

_**Harry's POV**_

If any lovemaking took place they would go out for dinner. Draco would always choose the same place and much to his husband's surprise would act the perfect _spouse._ Too busy avoiding everyone's stares Harry never noticed the panic that would sometimes enter his husband's eyes or how Draco always seemed to order the same mint tea with his meals. If no outing occurred Draco would go walking or even flying...Harry never accompanied him but would sometimes watch him from the garden wondering if they would ever be more than they were.

_**Draco's POV**_

When they made love he always wanted to go out afterwards, he wasn't sure why but he always did. He would sit in the exclusive restaurant and while Harry kept his nose in his plate he would look around nodding at those he deemed worthy of his notice. Twice he had seen the same leering Wizard, once standing by the door that led to kitchen and the second sitting on the opposite side of the room. He had almost lost his nerve the second time and told Potter but after berating himself for his cowardice he ignored the looks. By the time he and Harry rose to leave the Wizard was no longer in the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was taking his broom higher and higher stopping only feet away from where the wards had been cast; he raced to and fro until he was too tired but float lazily over the grounds. He had almost touched them this time...maybe one day he's have enough guts to move closer and end it all. But he was a Malfoy and a Malfoy survived...looking down he saw the unmistakable figure of his husband watching him from the gardens. They might have been if not friends at least not enemies under different circumstances...dawning his famous Draco façade he landed a few feet from the shorter Wizard.

_**After Draco's flight...**_

Harry watched Draco land wearing the same annoying smirk that set him on edge.

"Can't say that wasn't fun!" Draco exclaimed slinging his broom over his shoulder.

"You're flying too close to the wards," Harry warned the taller blonde.

"Ah... didn't think you cared!"

"Like you said, if I die you go back to Azkaban. Well if you die I have to marry again. Once is enough!"

"So I'm growing on you!" Draco slapped Harry on the shoulder playfully.

"Like the worst kind of fungus Malfoy," Harry admitted grudgingly.

Draco laughed a little too loud and maybe for a little too long. Someone not as close to the pair might have seen something wrong with it but Harry didn't and just swore and walked away. Draco went about his business until dinner. They ate and chatted about each others tastes and then went to get ready for bed.

Draco showered and after taking half a dose of calming potion walked to Harry's room where the pair made love. Falling quickly asleep Draco lay on his side while Harry thought things over. The hours ticked by and Harry found his eyes closing when a moan brought him back to consciousness. He looked around but the noise did not repeat itself. He lay down thinking he might have imagined it when Draco began murmuring in his sleep. With every intention of waking Draco up Harry moved closer and began shaking the Blonde with no results.

"Draco wake up." The Pureblood moaned and mumbled something Harry could not make out before pushing him away violently. "WHATTA!" Harry sat up in alarm as Draco became more vociferous. Alarmed that Draco might be ill Harry moved to his husband's side and renewed his efforts. After what seemed like an eternity a confused Draco opened his eyes...and found himself in Harry's arms.

"What's ...wrong?" Draco asked pulling away.

Harry inhaled deeply. "I think you were having a nightmare."

"Oh, sorry to wake you. I'll go to my room." Draco said overcome with shame.

"No! Are you all right? Do you need anything?" Harry grabbed Draco's arm firmly.

"I'm fine. Come on Harry Potty! I'll be back tomorrow night; it's not as if I can go anywhere," Draco argued looking into the emerald eyes.

Harry almost let go but something in his gut told him he'd be making a serious mistake if let Draco sleep alone.

"I know you'll be back...but I want you stay. In fact I had been thinking of moving us to the _King's Bedroom_ and do away with the connecting doors and such."

Draco tensed, "Wow! Am I that good of a fuck?"

"Don't say that!"

"You know I can't say no."

"I know."

"I'm asking you not to make me stay," Draco asked in a controlled voice.

Harry knew this was important but didn't know how. Knowing he could change his mind later he allowed Draco to leave. "Very well but I will expect you here every night." Harry said laying back. Draco nodded and grabbing his robe slipped out of the room. As soon as the blonde left Harry knew he had made a mistake. _Draco wasn't as recovered as he had thought. Yeah it was one nightmare but he didn't feel he was jumping to conclusions. _He rubbed his eyes tiredly; _he had to talk to Professor Snape. Maybe he could shed some light on the situation. He'd owl the man tomorrow and ask him to dinner. So long as he didn't bring his mother in law everything should be fine._

Draco lay down but did not sleep; _he was getting the potions wrong_. _He shouldn't_ _have been able to dream. The mixture of misty moss and masting roots in the calming potion should've blocked his dreams and dreamless potion was out of the question! _He groaned in frustration, _why couldn't something go his way for once? Good thing Harry was still in the dark or he'd be up his ass in healers or worse his Godfather!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reviewing!!!!! Merry Christmas!!!!**


	11. Facing Dread

**fact: Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP/DM**

* * *

"**Shades of Grey"**

**Chapter Eleven. Facing Dread.**

* * *

Harry arrived to the formal dining room irked by the fact that Draco had ordered the elves to serve lunch there. The Grand dining room which seated 30 hadn't been used in over twenty years but it seemed that his husband had a fondness for the extravagant. Draco who was dressed completely in dark blue was already seated in one of the high backed-leather chairs but hadn't yet begun. _Was he_ _waiting for him?_ Harry didn't know but for once he was going to find out. 

"You should've started without me," the raven haired Wizard called out, his voice echoing loudly throughout the room.

Draco who stood up momentarily at Harry's entrance didn't say anything but snapped his fingers, elves quickly apparated and set the food before them. Grabbing a napkin Harry continued, "Next time start without me."

Draco nodded and waited until his husband began eating before he started. _Of course he wouldn't start eating until Harry got to the table! That his husband would even suggest it made him cringe_ _in embarrassment. Potter was so ignorant!_

Harry ate slowly and watched Draco out of the corner of his eye. _The blonde was too quiet_. "Been thinking about the ball," he murmured digging into his salad.

"You think?" the blonde mumbled pushing his long blonde hair out of his eyes. _Last time he ever wore his hair loose_, he thought irately.

"Seriously Draco," Harry growled. W_hy did Draco make things so difficult?_

"Alright. You've been thinking about the ball and what have _you_ decided?" Draco asked not looking up from his food. _He had wanted to stay in the dungeons but Harry Fucking Potter, his husband, had to eat! _

"If you ..." Harry began tentatively, _he hated going to large socials where he would be gawked at but he supposed it was a necessary evil and Draco had seemed enthusiastic about the whole thing so maybe it wouldn't be so bad_. "...really want to go..." he continued but was cut off before he finished.

"I don't." Draco interrupted dryly. _He wasn't goinmg anywhere until he had a good calming potion ready._

"But I thought..." the confused Wizard began but quit before an argument arose, "nevermind," he shook his head impatiently.

"Yes, nevermind," the blonde shrugged flippantly. "Are you done eating?" He asked setting his fork down. _He wanted to leave_.

"I just started if you hadn't noticed." Draco looked away obviously not listening. The raven haired wizard sighed and let it slide.

Minutes passed and both continued eating in silence. Well Harry ate, Draco just picked at his food. Harry looked around the room, _it was indeed extravagant. It reminded him of a castle somehow. The tapestries covering the thick stone wasll seemed to come out right out of Camelot._ "Why did you choose this room?"

"No reason." The blonde shrugged looking around.

Harry grimaced at the apathy coming from his husband. "You aren't eating."

"Not hungry anymore. Where's the mint tea?" the blonde looked around the table without really noticing anything.

Harry pointed to the porcelin tea pot that never seemed absent from any of their meals, "on the table in front of you."

Hands reached for the pot and pulled away in disgust, "Not warm enough. Dobby!" Draco shouted over his shoulder.

A pop was heard almost immediately, "Yes master," the fearful voice asked from behind the blonde. Dobby had made it a point to not get any closer to Draco than he absolutely had to.

"Get some tea!" Draco ordered. Dobby apparated away before Harry could contradict the blonde.

"If you can't stand the elf why do you always call _him_?" Draco's fixation on Dobby bothered Harry but he couldn't make the blonde stop. _Was it because Dobby had been Lucius's elf? _

"Because I can," Draco answered resting his head back.

Unsatisfied with the answer Harry decided to press the issue. "If you have something against him and I think you do, I'll order him to stay out of your way from now on."

"..." Draco said nothing and resumed eating quietly. _Great! Now he couldn't even order a stupid elf around! What was next? Making his own breakfast!_

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked uncomfortable with his husband's silence.

"..." Draco wasn't listening anymore. _Harry was talking nonsense and he had very little patience for nonsense_. _Worried about a stupid elf! It was just an elf! A bloody elf! It seemed Harry was more worried about Dobby than..._ Draco shook himself mentally and did not finish the thought

Exasperated with his husband's silence Harry gave up. "Very well if you don't want to tell me."

"Nothing to tell," Draco answered dryly as he practically snatched the tea pot from a trembling Dobby. The elf did not wait for further orders and disappeared almost immediately.

After half an hour of silence Harry rose and stalked out crossly. Draco waited for his husband to leave and quickly made his way to the dungeons.

The tall blonde entered the Lab and after downing a calming draught to ease the slight shake in his hands he began working on his erred potion. _Something was wrong and he had to find out before his dear husband got too suspicious!_ He removed the dark blue jacket and rolled up his sleeves to begin working. _He had to improve the potion! Harry had allowed him to sleep in his bedroom last night but the little bastard could always change his mind and Draco would have to obey him. He had to get it right! _He thought desperately

0-0-0-0-0-

_**later that evening...**_

Having changed for dinner Harry walked to the library to open _the floo _and allow Snape into the Manor. He had an uneasy feeling about tonight and braced himself for what he knew would be one long evening.

Snape was glad to be visiting Harry and his Godson. He hated keeping the visit from Narcissa but until he made sure that things were under control it was for the best.

Stepping into the green flames he found himself in Harry's study seconds later.

"Professor." Harry greeted the Potions Master with a half worried smile.

"Mr. Potter." Severus nodded shaking hands with the shorter Wizard while he looked around for his Godson, "Draco?"

"He's in the lab." Harry began, "the potions lab. He says it helps him pass the time. Don't worry I've warded it. He can't do anything dangerous in there," the young Wizard added seeing the Potion Master's confusion.

_Harry was allowing Draco access to the potions lab! _Snape couldn't help but think that that was like allowing Voldemort access to a wand.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I thought we could talk for a bit before we had dinner," Harry said offering his ex-Professor a seat and taking one himself.

"Certainly. So how are things?" Snape began arranging himself in the arm chair next to the fire noticing Harry's worried face.

"Don't know exactly how to answer the question Sir," _how to tell your ex-Professor that you had literally raped his Godson a second time and that Draco was showing signs of depression, and suicidal tendencies. Flying too close to the wards would qualify as suicidal, wouldn't it?_ He thought rubbing his temples

"Why not?" The question was to the point but Harry hesitated before answering.

"I...he... _we_ seem to be having some problems adjusting," the worried frown on the young Wizard had increased ten-fold making Severus nervous.

"...to the bond." the Potions Master finished.

"Yes, well no not really. My magic's been grounded. I haven't had any problems but things aren't going well for Draco. I know it's partly my fault so I want to help him. I just don't think he'll let me.We're too different or too like." Harry smirked coldly. "Who knows? ... I certainly don't, " he finished running his hands thorugh his hair in defeat.

The onyx eyes observed the younger Wizard closely. _Harry was not a bad person but he was inexperienced and powerful, a bad combination. Draco was not evil but he was a spoiled pureblood under a half blood's authority. His Godson had fallen too low, too fast while Harry who had once been weak and controlled by others was now on the other side of the spectrum; that combined with their youth and stubborness was only making things worse. _"Do you want my help?" he offered hopefuly.

"I'd welcome it." The young wizard was relieved to be receiving someone else's input. No one knew Draco better than his parents and Snape. Lucius was dead and Narcissa was not an option. _Thank God there was Snape._

Snape nodded in acceptance, "very well, how about we begin by telling Draco I'm here."

"Are you going to tell him why I asked you to come?" Harry panicked slightly. _Draco was not going to take this well._

Snape who felt partly responsible for their problems shook his head, "No, you are... but not just yet."

Harry nodded feeling a wave of relief wash over him. He and Draco were bound and as much as the blonde aggravated him he knew he was no prize either. If the pair was going to survive their marriage and the Ministry they had to get this resolved now. Harry would've never thought things could get so complicated, he should've known better.

Severus was about to ask about his Godson's activities when he felt the wards shift.

"The wards?"

Green eyes met onyx ones. "Draco!" Harry ran from the room and made his way to the dungeons. Snape followed close behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco held the vial in his hand triumphantly. The liquid was the right color and consistency. _He had got it right! Had finally got it right! He couldn't be more pleased with himself_. Wiping his potion stained hands first he placed the vial to his lips and was about to drink when he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. Thinking it might be an elf come to spy on him he turned quickly. He was shocked to see the same Wizard he had seen in the shop and then at the restaurant smirking back at him. Unable to contain his fear he clenched his hand and the vial shattered, with the glass imbedded in his palm Draco turned to run away but found his path blocked by another Wizard. Trembling in fear he took a step back and stumbled over a small stool. Paralized by overwhelming dread as the Wizards advanced Draco screamed once before losing consciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for reading...I'm in the process of updating _all _my stories including "Sacrifices" and "The Marriage Law" but I'm having some problems with the posting procedure on the site. I hope to have everything figured out by Suday though! Cross your fingers!**


	12. Too late?

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling**.

* * *

**HP/DM **

**"Shades of Grey" **

**Chapter twelve. Too late?**

* * *

Harry rushed to the fallen blonde with wand in hand.

"Don't move him," Severus ordered kneeling next to his Godson. "Draco can you hear me?" he asked touching the clammy face. When Draco opened his eyes groggily the pair sighed in relief.

"What 'apend?" the blonde asked looking from Severus to Harry.

"That's what we'd like to know." Harry murmured while the Potions Master ran his wand over the youth several times.

Draco shook his head and then remembered the two Wizards. "WHERE ARE THEY?" The blonde shouted trying to rise.

"Stay down for a minute." Severus ordered casting several more diagnostic spells. Dazed Draco lay back down.

"Where's who?" Harry asked wand in hand.

"I...I ..." The blonde's eyes widened searching for his assailants but when he saw no one in the room he sighed wearily and shook his head in relief.

"What's he talking about?" Harry bit his lip looking to the Ex-Professor for answers.

Severus frowned confusedly and did not answer. "Is he alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

"He's not injured. Except for the bump on his head there is no physical bruising or spells as far as I can tell. Let's get him to bed so I can make a more thorough examination."

Snape levitated Draco back to the sleeping chambers while Harry gathered his husband's notes and what remained of the potion.

-0-0-0-0

Half an hour later Snape sat before his sleeping Godson while Harry checked the wards incase Draco **_had_** been attacked. While Severus pondered his Godson's condition the youth rested for what seemed like the first time in a long while. Watching the hands trembling even in sleep gave the Wizard even more clues to Draco's physical state.

Rising from the chair he walked over to the writing desk on which he had laid out the remaining potion as well as his Godson's notes. It took no more than minutes to find his answer. _Merlin! He could've poisoned himself! What had he been thinking? _

Deciding on a more hands approach to the puzzle he called Dobby?

"Yes Professor?" the skittish elf cried out looking to his sleeping Master.

"Has Master Draco been eating or drinking anything out of the ordinary?"

"Master Draco eats just like Master Harry... they eat everything the same," Dobby stated bobbing his head energetically.

"And drink?"

"Master Harry drink juice, tea, milk, sometimes coffee, hot chocolate and..." the little elf recited.

"And Master Draco?" Severus interrupted.

"Master Draco drinks ordinary too. He drink tea!"

Snape nodded and waited, "And what else?"

Dooby blinked repeatedly and clarified, "Only tea. Mint tea."

"NOTHING ELSE?"

The elf shook his head, "No."

Draco was most proabably addicted to the potion. "Very well you may go but I want you to bring back a cup of tea like Master Draco drinks."

"For you?" the elf asked nervously.

"Yes. Why?" the Potions Master asked noticing the Elf's edginess,

"Master Draco tell Dobby only he drink the tea! Tea is only for him."

"So he told you not to serve it to anyone else."

The elf nodded earnestly. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Is my Master well."

"Harry's fine." Snape answered sighing heavily.

"No! Master Malfoy."

The Potions Master grimaced, "I don't know yet."

"He hate Dobby. Dobby tries to be a good elf but the young Master remembers the old Master and he hates Dobby more."

"Lucius."

"...young Master misses him very much. Dobby is very sorry for him. Dobby wants both his Masters happy."

Severus looked at the worried elf and grimaced as he opened his Godson's notes. "So do I." Dobby nodded sadly before he apparated away.

-o-o-o-o-o-

the next evening...

Draco turned on his side and snuggled under the warm blankets. He felt like he had been sleeping for days. And indeed he had for one and a half day to be precise. When he woke it was to find an anxious looking elf looking at him.

"Master is awake?"

"Get the hell out of here you little bastard!" Draco bellowed sitting up shakily.

"eeek!" Dobby jumped back and ran out of the room.

"Little git! As if I wanted him here." Draco growled lying back on the plush pillows.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry and the Potions Master were talking when a harried looking elf made his way to them from the other side of the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"Master Draco is awake Sirs." Dooby squeaked out wringing his hands.

"Great! Let's go." Harry whispered striding purposefully onward. "Get him something to eat Dobby." He ordered over his shoulder. "Bring it to my bedchamber."

"but...but... Master Draco doesn't want Dobby inside."

Harry stopped angrily, "He was ordering you the day before yesterday like you were the only elf in the house!"

"I don't think now is the best time to take this up Mr. Potter." Snape interrupted dryly.

"Merlin! You're right! I'm sorry my mistake! Dobby, have another elf do it." The Potions Master had found out that Draco had been experimenting with a dreamless and an inhibitor potion. The combination of such potions had created a dependency on his husband and was now most likely causing him to hallucinate and Merlin only knew what else. The young man had been hiding his drinking of the potion in the mint tea he had suddenly become so fond of.

o-o-o-o-

Draco had just lain down when the memory of the Wizards in the potions lab made him sit up a second time. _MERLIN! THEY'RE HERE! THEY HAD GOTTEN PAST THE WARDS HE HAD TO GO! HAD TO ESCAPE BEFORE THEY CAUGHT HIM!_ _WHERE WAS HIS WAND? WHY DIDN'T HE HAVE IT! WHERE WAS IT? _

o-o-o-o-

Harry and Severus entered the room to find a harried looking Draco rummaging through a chest of drawers.

"Draco?" Harry asked making sure the door was locked after him.

"Where is it!" His husband demanded over his shoulder as he rummaged a drawer on the bed. The long blonde hair half hidding his face as he bent over the littered items.

Harry was shocked to see his husband in what could only be called a fit. "Where's what?"

"You know what!" Draco growled without looking up. "WHERE'S MY WAND?"

"You don't have one!" Harry informed the hysterical Wizard.

"Don't say that! I'm a Malfoy I have to have a wand. You have it! Give it back!" Draco looked at Harry threateningly as he pulled the covers from the bed and half lifted the mattress.

"Draco, the wand was taken away...don't you remember?" Snape asked inching his way to his Godson.

"Taken a way? No it wasn't!" The blonde shouted moving from the bed to writing desk. "Father gave it to me before he left ... it was his! I have to have it, I told him I would take care of it! I have to protect myself! I have to have it!" the blonde screamed pulling a drawer and slamming it across the room.

It was at that point that a pop was heard and a house elf carrying a tray of food appeared in the middle of the room. Spotting the elf Draco shook all over and began screaming,"YOU! GET OUT YOU LITTLE BEAST! GET OUT!" The elf squeaked and dropping the tray popped out of sight.

Snape's heart ached and he cursed himself for not having been able to do more.

"Draco, you need to calm down." Harry whispered as Snape walked over to the blonde. "Your Godfather's here. He's here to help you and me. Draco please listen. He's gonna help us."

Draco shook his head, "I need my wand, they've come for me...Father i'll be so angry! i lost it all! the Manor! M..Malfoy name is gone! All my fault! I need my wand! They've come...for me!"

Harry looked from his husband to Snape in desperation. _Merlin! Was it too late? _

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**I know it's short and I apologize. The next chapter will be longer!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! Love you guys!!!**


	13. Awakened

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling**.

* * *

HP/DM

"**Shades of Grey" **

Chapter thirteen. Awakened

* * *

_**a week after Draco's attack...**_

Harry and Severus had Draco pinned to the bed and were in the process of making him drink a potion when the wards shimmered.

"Crap! Now what? Fanny!" The younger Wizard shouted for one of the elves without releasing his grip on his husband's arms.

With a pop a small the elf apparated in the room. "Check the wards and tell me who it is?" Harry ordered.

"Yes Master." With a snap of her fingers the elf was gone.

Severus swore mentally finally managing to get the potion down his godson's throat. They had been treating Draco for a week but although he knew the potion was working Draco had still not woken.

Once Draco had swallowed the potion he turned on his side and fell into a deep sleep.

"Why does he do that every time Professor?" Harry looked down at this sleeping husband and pulled a chair to sit.

"I can only think that he is subconsciously defending himself from an attack."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY HE CAN'T WAKE UP!" Harry growled exasperatedly.

"His body as well as his mind is healing Mr. Potter. The potions I'm using are not only fighting the addiction but repressing more emotional outbursts."

"Is that wise Sir? Maybe he should just get it all out?"

"This is a Malfoy Mr. Potter. Malfoy's don't unleash or vent their feelings. The reason Draco began taking the potion was because he was too overwhelmed by his feelings of hatred and defeat. The potion will help him gain his lost control until he is strong enough and can do so on his own."

"A calming potion." Harry mumbled. He wasn't completely convinced by the Potions Master's strategy but the truth was that he didn't know what else could he do. Unless he took Draco to St. Mungos which he knew was not an option he had to trust the Professor to do what he thought was best. He had tried getting a hold of Hermione for advice but the witch was somehwere in the Andes Mountains and had been impossible to trace. Looking at his husband's relaxed face he felt hopeful that things would work out for him.

Snape tried his best not too sound offended, "I assure you that what I've given Draco is much more complicated than that, in fact-"

A pop was heard and a harried looking elf apparated once more. "The Minister and Lady Malfoy are at the door."

"What are those two doing together?" Harry moved to the door.

The Potions Master corked back the remaining potion and wiped his hands quickly. _He should've never let Narcissa alone for so long!_

They were in such a rush to get downstairs that Harry forgot to charm the room locked.

Draco heard the door click shut and opened his eyes tiredly. _If he had to drink one more potion he was going to wake up and shove it down his Godfather's throat! _Trying to remember why it was that he did not wish to wake up in the first place he sat up unsteadily.

0-0-0-0

_minutes later..._

Harry and Severus rushed to the library where after a quick refreshing spell Harry ordered for the Minister and Lady Malfoy to be shown in.

"Minister." Harry greeted the flustered man.

"Lord Potter I'd like to see your husband." The man began without preamble.

"He's sleeping, Lady Malfoy would you care to sit down." Professor Snape had told Harry about his conversation with Narcissa and her promise to stay out of the pair's marital affairs. _He hoped the woman hadn't been lying to Snape._

"Thank you." The tall blonde murmured taking one of the arm chairs. "Hello Severus." Looking at her protector she explained her presence. "The Minister came to Snape Manor looking for you. I explained to him that you were out on some errands and that you had mentioned coming here later...I'm afraid he didn't exactly believe me and asked me to come with him." Narcissa finished placidly.

Harry smiled and turned to the Minister,"I see."

Fudge blinked expecting more but when no explanation was added he continued, "I'd still like to see your husband," he insisted puffing his chest out.

"I don't understand why." Harry wanted nothing more than to throw the pesky man out the door but he knew what kind of trouble that could get him into so he counted to ten like he had so many other times and tried to reason his way out of the man's ignorant clutches.

"What business could you possibly have with my Godson?" the Potions Master crossed his arms defensively.

"That's between Mr. Malfoy-Potter and myself." The man said airily.

"I hope you understand that for me to allow my husband to receive male visitors is preposterous." Harry explained offering the Minister a seat and taking one himself.

Fudge frowned not understanding Harry's meaning. Snape rolled his eyes while Narcissa muffled a laugh.

Seconds later the oblivious man continued undeterred, "Well it was kind of odd that neither one of you made an appearance at last week's ball." _Fudge had practically promised the pair's attendance. He had looked a fool and he wasn't leaving until he got some kind of compensation for it._

_Severus was right. I should've gone to the stupid social!_ Sighing Harry wondered what he could say to get the man off his back. Amazingly it was Lady Malfoy who came to his rescue.

"They've recently married Minister surely you can understand their need for wanting to be by themselves." Lady Malfoy smiled charmingly. _She had to think and act fast if she wanted her son to remain out of Azkaban. She hoped her son-n-law would recognize her efforts and go along. Well he hadn't thrown her out so maybe he would give her another chance._

Fudge smirked knowingly, "Madam you and I know that this was not a love match." _What did they take him for a fool?_

"Unions between Wizards like my son and Lord Potter rarely are." The woman answered with a shrug. _Coarse man!_

"Madame I don't think-" _No you don't! You toad!_ Narcissa hissed mentally.

Everyone had been so distracted by the Minister's visit that no one noticed the tall shadow by the open door until Draco announced his presence.

"Good afternoon or is it evening?" The blonde interrupted.

---

It was Professor Snape who recovered first. "Draco you shouldn't be up but I guess it's just as well the Minister wanted to see you." _We've been trying to wake you up for days and now that things are at their worst here you are!_

Draco was dressed in blue pants, a long sleeved white shirt, a long dark blue robe tied at the middle and black leather shoes. Draco would never dressed so causally in public, good thing the Minister didn't know that or he'd be on his way to Azkaban. Getting dressed had been an ordeal but he had managed it. Of course it hadn't been as bad as the stairs but at least he had been coming down and not going up.

"Darling I hope you're well. Please have a seat." Narcissa wanted nothing more than to run to her son but with the Minister there how could she. Instead she stood and offered her seat.

"Nonsense Mother." Draco waved her offer aside and sat in an armchair close to where Harry was standing.

"I hope you're well young man?" the Minister leaned forward looking Draco over.

"I've been worse but I'm sure you know that, don't you?" The grey eyes bore into the man before turning away and ignoring him.

Narcissa, Harry and Severus took it from there. Draco had for some unknown reason decided to remain silent and they couldn't be more relieved.

Fudge was still suspicious but after Narcissa mentioned throwing a dinner for the pair and making sure to invite him he changed his tune and was all smiles. The man never noticed the pinning stare that Draco sent Harry's way.

Harry felt the eyes and turned to his spouse. The stare made him uneasy but there was nothing that he could do about it... yet.

0-0-0-0

It was the longest half hour Harry had ever had to endure but he was glad that everyone even Draco with his snobbish silence played their part. When the Wizard finally moved to leave Harry sighed in relief.

---

Harry returned to the room after seeing the Minister off. His mother-n-law was talking to Draco quietly but her son was still ignoring everyone.

"Draco you've been ill for about a week. Do you remember it?" Professor Snape asked worriedly kneeling next to Narcissa.

Draco shook his head as if trying to clear a mist. He was angry and tired but he knew he felt better. His mother was here but something told him that she wasn't supposed to be. _He had been in Azkaban and was married...Married to whom? His Godfather? Potter? This was not his Godfather's house..._he tried to remember everything but nothing was clear enough. _Merlin what was going on?_ He closed his eyes and darkness overwhelmed him. The last thing he heard was his mother's screaming his name.

"Draco!" Narcissa grasped her son's hand to her cheek tearfully.

"Stand aside Narcissa we have to get him back to bed." Draco's body was levitated from the room while Harry and Narcissa followed close behind.

0-0-0-0

two days later...

Grey eyes fluttered wearily before they opened once and for all. Trying to get his bearing the blonde lay very still knowing that he was no longer in Azkaban. Azkaban! Just the name of the place made his skin crawl!

Feeling dirty Draco half stumbled to the bathroom. Once inside he removed his pajamas and stood under the shower head. He felt like he had woken up from a dream; a long ugly one. Relishing the water that sprayed his body he relaxed and enjoyed the sensations while he recited what he remembered. _He was Draco Malfoy. The Dark Lord was dead, killed by Potter. His father was dead...his mother...no she was alive but he didn't know where. He had been beaten and ...and assaulted in Azkaban!_ That bit of knowledge caused him to put his hands out against the wall until he got a grip. Breathing deeply he continued. _He was married...but who to? It was a man...a Wizard, a powerful one by the look of the bedroom he was in. He could feel the wards radiating their magic from every corner_. He turned the water off, grabbed a towel, and dried himself. Once dry he entered what he guessed to be a dressing room chose his clothes and walked out. He tried to dress but found his hands shaking too much to get the buttons on his pristine white shirt done. Feeling momentarily defeated he clenched his teeth in concentration and tried again. His mind was overwhelmed by disjointed facts. _His father had received a Dementor's kiss. Had he been ill? Yes he had_. His unsteady hands fumbled with another button ..._someone had freed him, was his rescuer and his husband the same? _He took a seat in a small sitting area and tried to think things out while he continued wrestling with the buttons on his shirt. He was almost done when he heard the door click open.

Harry had been sleeping when the wards had alerted him that Draco was up. Nervous at the thought of seeing the blonde he took some time to calm himself before going to check on him. The Professor had left taking a reluctant Lady Malfoy with him but had promised to return tomorrow. Harry couldn't wait until the Wizard was back. He had told him to expect a much calmer Draco. Taking a deep breath Harry turned the knob and walked in.

"You!" The silver eyes looked on in shock as his one time nemesis walked into the room.

Harry almost groaned. _The potions hadn't worked. Here we go again! _"Draco." He greeted trying to remain calm.Harry walked closer to the small sitting area and took a seat in front of the pale youth.

_Had Potter married him?_ "Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" Harry needed to be cautious especially now. _It seemed that the potions used to counter act the addiction had just as the Professor had warned affected his husband's memory._

Draco wished Potter would just get on with it. "I wouldn't be asking you otherwise." The blonde murmured trying to accio his socks. When the requested items did not come he looked up steely, "My magic's been restricted."

"For five years and longer if I so wish it." Harry waited for the outburst but it didn't come much to his surprise and relief.

_Shit __**we are **__married! Why else would he have any say so in my magic's restriction? _Trying to hide his shock Draco ran his hand through his hair. "My wand?"

"You wand was lost but your father's is in the Malfoy vaults. I recovered it from the Ministry and placed it there." It had been difficult but Fudge had signed the order once he had promised to attend a party the man was giving. He had meant to tell Draco but the blonde had fallen ill before he had had a chance to do so.

"It's been in the family for generations." Draco whispered leaning back.

"I know." Harry couldn't help but be impressed with his husband. _This was a Malfoy cool, confident, reserved._ He couldn't help but feel that Lucius would've been proud.

"So do I get the socks?" Draco looked away wishing he were alone.

"Sorry yes." Harry accioed the sock and handed them to Draco followed by his shoes. Concentrating on the task of getting his footwear on the blonde remained silent for the time being. After a while he whispered the words, "You and I are married."

"Yes." Harry was relieved that Draco had brought it up.

Draco snorted in disbelief. "Merlin! Why?"

Harry shrugged, "I wanted to piss off the Ministry."

"Crude, aren't you?" The silvery eyes met the emerald ones with a look of tired tolerance. "Well did you?"

"Oh very much so...they'd put me in Azkaban if it weren't for the fact that I'm stronger than all of them put together and that I killed Voldemort." Harry couldn't help but felt hopeful. Draco was not acting like the Draco he had met or the Draco he had married...he was different.

"Well good thing you are because I have no plans of returning there." The blonde was getting more scattered memories and felt the need to be alone but not before he felt his husband out.

"You were ill and Professor Snape had to give you several potions to counteract the addiction and paranoia. He said it was very possible for your memory to be affected."

_Addiction! Merlin what the hell had he been doing?_ "Before you came in, I knew I was married to a Wizard. That I had been in Azkaban, Father is dead, Mother I don't know. My property was confiscated but as you and I are married I'm sure it was all turned over to you. Please feel free to fill in the gaps for me." The blonde looked inquiringly and waited for his husband to continue.

Wanting to be as honest as possible Harry began, "Your Mother is residing with Professor Snape. I threw her out of the house after she helped you run away."

"I ran away! How dramatic!" Draco sneered in disbelief looking at his hands. _The tremors seem to be gone...thank Merlin!_

"After you were arrested all Malfoy property was confiscated, since she was Sirius' first cousin I allowed her to go to Grimmauld Place. She lived there until she consented your marriage to me. I got you out Azkaban and brought you here. She came with us."

"Big mistake." Draco snorted, "I love my Mother but she's ruled by her emotions." Harry's brows shot up at his husband's observation. "What happened to me in Azkaban?"

"Everything happpened to you." Harry tried to be diplomatic.

Draco lay his hands to his sides. "I'm not a child so just tell me."

"You were beaten and raped...it happened almost on a daily basis." The ex-Gryffindor responded a matter of factly.

"I remember two men..." Draco nodded understanding, "Is that why I was ill?"

"Yes, you pleaded with your mother to help you. You escaped...I found out and threw her out. Professor Snape offered her his house and you and I consummated the marriage."

Blonde eyes brows shot through the roof in disbelief, "Just like that."

"You didn't want to so I used a potion. After the first time we had sex regularly but you became more withdrawn and unstable...you began brewing a calming draught but something went wrong and you became addicted."

"You allowed me the run of a potions lab." It was Draco's turn to be surprised. _Potter was insane!_

Harry couldn't help but feel defensive. "I charmed it so you couldn't brew anything harmful to me...I never thought you'd hurt yourself."

"I see..." Draco murmured before placing his legs on the cushioned foot stool before him.

"Do you...?"

"Not everything yet...did I see the Minister recently?" The blonde asked frowning in an effort to remember the meeting.

"Yes the Minister and your Mother two days ago." Harry informed his husband.

"Odd that I don't recall _her_," Draco murmured to himself.

It was almost dawn when Harry finally decided his husband had had enough and rose to retire. "I'll let you rest. We can continue talking later on. You're sleeping in one of the guest rooms until you feel better. I'll have your things moved to our Master suite when Professor Snape says you're fully recovered."

"Can't wait to get your hands on me Potter?" Draco smirked.

"I wasn't the only one that enjoyed himself Malfoy." Harry knew the statement was only half true but sick or not Draco was cunning and he would require different handling.

Draco laughed and shook his head. "You wish." Harry ignored the comment and walked to the door.

When Harry left, Draco tried the knob. _It's locked!_ Fighting the panic the blonde walked back to the large bed and after kicking his shoes off lay down. _He was married! Married to Harry Potter the boy who had killed Voldemort twice! He was Draco Malfoy-Potter which basically meant that the Malfoy name would die with him unless_...

----------------

AN:

Sorry for the late update but I was stuck...I wrote this chapter only Lord knows how many times and I just couldn't get it right. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Another thing. I'm having a lot of problems with the site I'm not receiving any alerts and have had a lot of problems posting so I hope you guys get the story alert for this chapter.


	14. Not evil! Just a royal pain in the ass!

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling**.

* * *

HP/DM

"**Shades of Grey" **

Chapter 14. _Not evil! Just a royal pain in the ass_

* * *

_Two days later..._

Harry woke up when an enthusiastic Dobby opened the curtains in the guest room he was occupying.

"Master Harry is awake!" the elf cried jumping up and down. Just to make sure Draco did not fly off the handle he had instructed Dobby to serve only him. Elated Dobby had agreed and had stayed clear of his husband's way. So far things were working out wonderfully.

"Morning Dobby." Harry yawned stretching his weary limbs. _The Professor would be coming today to look Draco over._ _The Wizard had been scheduled to come yesterday but had been called away on personal business and had owled that he would come the next day instead._

"Can this elf get Master Harry anything?" The small creature asked eagerly.

"No thanks Dobby. I'll just get up and shower. What time is it?"

"It's eleven o clock Sir."

"That late...damn! Is Master Draco up?" Harry pushed the sheets aside and walked to the bathroom grumpily. As comfortable as the bed was he had been unable to sleep soundly and he knew why. _He missed having Draco next to him._ _DAMN BLONDE._

The elf cocked his head to one side as if listening to some secret voice. After a few seconds he turned to his Master. "Master Malfoy is still sleeping Sir."

Slightly put off by the thought that he might eat alone again Harry began his morning routine. "Very well, I'll be down for breakfast shortly." Harry waved the elf away and entered the bathroom. He showered and changed quickly. He was ready in a matter of minutes. Tying his long hair with a dark ribbon he walked to the dining room. Although he had seen Draco the day before they had spoken very little. Draco it seemed was giving him the silent treatment. _Oh well, he'd have to talk to him eventually_. He wondered what would be Draco's first words. _Thanks for rescuing me from Azkaban! I owe you my life! __YEAH RIGHT!_

o-o-o-o-

Harry was in the middle of drinking some pumpkin juice when Draco walked in at a leisurely pace. "Can't say I'm impressed by your abode Potter."

_Those were not the words he wanted to hear_. "The name is Harry. Use it."

"Oh, so we used first names then," Draco harrumphed in disbelief and took out the chair to Harry's left. Draco had given himself a whole day to think about his marriage and had come to the conclusion that he could've done worse. Now the problem was how to turn _'He could've done worse!'_ into _'He couldn't have done better_!

Shrugging Harry continued with his breakfast. "Yes, we did."

"I thought that only happened when we fucked." Draco could not keep the bitterness out of his voice. The truth was that he didn't remember a single thing about his nights with his "husband" and hoped he could keep it that way. _Weak and simpering was not how Malfoys reacted. _

"Now who's being crude _Draco_," Harry challenged.

The tall blonde bristled visually. "We're big boys...well I am. I really can't remember you." Draco murmured reaching for some tea.

_Remember me being big? Whatta hell is he talking about?_ Harry frowned in confusion before his husband's meaning hit him. "Merlin you're insufferable! But just to clarify, my size is nothing to complain about! And we didn't fuck. I fucked you." Harry was pleased with the small blush that covered Draco's cheeks. Unfortunately, for him the blonde recovered in a matter of seconds.

"Really! I had always figured you for a _bottomer!"_ Draco exclaimed with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair looking every bit as handsome and in control as he had before his arrest.

"Well you figured wrong. I always top."

Draco sneered, "Please tell me that you know what you're doing at least."

Harry choked on a piece of fruit, "Excuse me?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Are you any good?" the blonde waited but got no answer, exasperated he asked a second question, "How big are you?

"What?" Harry couldn't believe the words coming out of the blonde.

"Are you any good and how big are you? These are not difficult questions. One is answered with a _yes_ or a _no_ and the other with a number. If I take your height into consideration I'd say your about 5-" Draco paused to place some fruit on his plate.

"Height has nothing to do with it!" Harry was furious. _If the snake wanted him ticked off he had succeeded!_

"What?" Draco smirked taking a bite. "Is the number too high?"

Harry had always been proud of that part of his anatomy and his husband was not going to make him feel _small!_ "If you must know!"

"Yes in fact I must...and don't lie. I'll know the truth, eventually." Draco sighed melodramatically and waited.

"Eight!" Harry shouted.

"Before or after?" Draco insisted.

With great exasperation the ex-Gryffindor answered the question. "Before!"

Draco harrumphed in disbelief. "Yeah right!"

Harry was offended. "I don't lie about size."

"We'll see, we'll see!" Draco smiled artfully.

"I think I liked you better when you were sick."

"Oh I'm sure you did," Draco accused. "Insecure and pliable I'm sure you enjoyed every minute of it." The blonde smiled finishing his fruit before he looked around for some toast to go with his tea.

Harry breathed slowly trying no to lose his calm. _This was the real Draco! The Prince Syltherin! His highness! All hail the royal pain in the ass! _"It wasn't like that."

"Sure it was but I'll let it go." The blonde murmured pleasently enough.

"It's clear you're on the offensive and are looking for a fight so I'll leave." Harry gritted pushing his food away.

"Ahhhh! Don't leave mad!" Draco quipped making Harry stop in mid step.

After counting to ten Harry turned calmly, "I'm not mad."

"No you're furious." Draco corrected sipping his tea. "Have a good day. I'm feeling completely recovered so'll see you tonight."

Harry frowned. _Was Draco taking the initiative? _Unsure if that was a good thing Harry stalled. "The Professor will be by today. He's going to look you over...if your fine we'll see."

"Don't think you'll be up for it Potter?" Draco smirked.

"I'm always up for it Draco."

"Ooohhh the anticipation! Do you want me to wear anything special?" Draco asked huskily.

The change in Draco's demeanor shocked Harry but he decided to go along. "Why don't you were the red silk pajamas?"

_Red! How obvious_! "RED FOR LUST!" Draco called out shaking his head.

"Not just mine! Why don't you just come naked?" Harry shouted over his shoulder.

"Git!" Draco hissed under his breath.

Harry didn't hear the comment but felt grey eyes boring into his back. "Git!" he hissed under his breath.

----

It was past noon when Professor Snape finally made an appearance. Harry had been waiting for him and shook his hand in relief.

"How is he?" A long dark brow arched expectantly.

"I think your potion is working better than either one of us thought it would Professor." Harry replied dryly as he offered his ex-Professor a seat.

"You sound dissatisfied with the results." Snape frowned wryly. _Mr. Potter had opened the proverbial can of worms by marrying Draco and now he was complaining. How typically Gryffindor of him! Yet he had to admit that he liked Harry and loved Draco and wanted to help them._

"It's not that. It's just that ...it's like being back in school. He's so Slytherin about everything! Don't get me wrong I'm glad he's getting better." Harry added quickly. _The last thing he needed was Snape thinking he didn't want Draco to recover._

"Mr. Potter when you decided to marry my Godson you opened a can of worms. He's a pureblood, a prince among wizards and while you have more magical power than all of us put together he has something that you will never have."

"And what would that be Sir?" Harry leaned forward interested in anything Snape might say.

"The belief, however misguided, that just because he is _'a Malfoy'_ he is deserving of all that surrounds him."

_Was that it? It was ridiculous!_ "But that's not right!"

Snape arched an eyebrow and continued undetterred, "...and the belief that anyone who thinks otherwise merits exile to Muggle England."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "You're exaggerating!"

"I don't indulge in exaggerations Mr. Potter. He's my Godson I know him. He's not evil but he is misguided. Furthermore, I doubt that he cares to correct his opinions."

Harry sighed, "even after what happened to him."

"Especially after what happened to him. Draco will always be Draco."

Harry was stumped. "What do I do Professor?"

"Support him in his recovery but do not coddle him. Understand him but don't lose yourself in his misguided notions. He is who he is...but so are you. I advise compromise."

"Easier said than done." Harry mumbled throwing his head back against the arm chair.

"I agree. Nothing is ever easy with the Malfoys Mr. Potter." Snape murmured more to himself than Harry. _He had tried to speak to Narcissa this morning but the witch had very artfully put him off. He wondered if it was because she knew what it was that he wanted to discuss with her. Was sshe embarrrassed by it? Was she being coy? Was she being a Malfoy about or simply female? He had to admit that he didn't know._

Harry heard the tone in the Professor's voice and eyed the Potions Master worriedly, "Something wrong Professor?"

With a deep sigh Snape rose from his seat and walked to stand by the chimney his hands behind his back. Harry got the impression that he looked like someone before the firing squad. "I intend to ask for Lady Malfoy's hand in marriage Mr. Potter."

"Bloody Hell!" Harry could actually hear the rifles firing in the distance.

---

_half an hour later..._

When Draco arrived to the library Harry excused himself to give the pair privacy. After greeting each other Draco offered Severus a seat and got to business. "Mother?" he asked without preamble. Snape stiffened, _might as well get on with it._

"She is well and sends her regards."

Draco nodded. His Godfather had offered his Mother sanctuary and although he was relieved he was also worried. Lady Narcissa Malfoy could not live under a Wizard's roof unless there a concubine-agreement or a promise of marriage. "Very shocking of you to offer her your home, don't you think Sir?" The grey eyes grew steely and Severus almost squirmed, almost.

Although Severus conceded that he had over stepped the bounds of Pureblood property when he had made his offer to his best friend's widow he also knew that as a Slytherin and a man who admired beauty and breeding he would've been a fool to pass up on the opportunity before him. "The alternative would've proven detrimental."

"To you or her?" Draco interrupted. "She's not made out of glass Sir."

"No she isn't but she was distraught after you fled. I feared someone might take unjust advantage of her." It was not unheard off for a wealthy Wizard to offer and claim a widow or destitute witch. Unfortunately it was a custom that was sometimes abused so Draco was right in asking questions.

"I'm sure she was and I'm sure you had her best interest in mind... but I can't simply have her at your home. She can't come here but I could try asking Potter about letting her stay in Grimmauld Place. What do you suggest?" Draco's silvery eyes dared Severus to do the right thing.

"My interest in Lady Malfoy has grown since we last spoke." The Potions Master began diplomatically.

"You want her as a concubine?" The word stuck in his mouth but Draco needed to be sure that Severus was committed to his Mother's future.

"I would never belittle her that way. I want to marry her." _Concubines although accepted in society did not have the same rights as married or bonded spouses. He had always dreamt of marrying someone like Narcissa, she was his standard for the future Lady Snape. He had spent years looking for someone like her...he wouldn't lose her now._

"Marriage?" _Lady Malfoy had very little to offer a Wizard of standing. Her name was in disgrace, she was penniless, and now that Harry had thrown her out she was orphaned of her own family._ Draco could and would argue with Potter for his Mother's sake but he hoped he wouldn't have to. _They had enough problems to deal with already._ Looking at the impassive Wizard he mulled things over. _He had figured Snape would take her as concubine, but in marriage? Lady Malfoy Snape...it had possibilities. His mother was still young and would undoubtedly be able to bear Snape an heir. The power of the Snapes and Potters would be insurmountable. _

"Will you consent her marriage to me?" Severus asked hoping his Godson was not stupid enough to say no.

Draco was shocked but tried not to show it. _His Godfather was a Wizard of wealth and power, a catch if one was willing to look beyond his acidic demeanor, hooked nose and greasy hair, which he was sure her Mother would do something about immediately! That Severus had even asked for his opinion was a clear sign that the Wizard wanted things done appropriately. Draco had nothing, yet his future was secure at Harry's side but his mother's was not. A woman of her breed might be able to fend for herself but he would be damned if she would be forced to do so. What if a Wizard of lesser standing and wealth tried to get her? That's all he needed a middle class bureaucrat trying to paw his Mother! No! She was definitely better off with his Godfather_. "If she's agreeable to it Sir," after a while Draco continued, "I'll speak to Potter and have her stay at Grimmauld Place until your marriage though. I want things done right." He hated the thought of asking Potter for anything but it was the least the bastard could do after having slipped him a potion to bugger him.

"I'll speak to her as soon as I get home...I don't think she suspects anything." Snape rushed before Draco changed his mind. _Well, maybe she did but he hoped that she didn't._

Draco smiled_, for a pureblood his Mother could be very clueless or maybe she was just playing hard to get. Merlin! He wanted his Mother happy. Someone had to be happy in his screwed up live!_ "She's a unique _witch_ Sir. An asset to anyone's family."

Severus understood the emotion welling up in his Godson and remembered what he had told Harry. _He's not evil._.."If she accepts she will have everything, I promise."

"Thank you." Draco extended his hand. It was taken by Snape firmly. After the handshake was broken off the Potions Master pulled out his wand to give his Godson a medi-scan, "Now... how have you been feeling?"

Draco groaned and sat back. _Might as well get it over with!_

_----_

_In the early evening of the same day..._

Hours after Severus' departure Draco went to sit in the garden to watch the sunset. He was in charge of a non-existent family but he would do his best. Now if could just _top_ tonight and show Potter what an excellent lover he was things would be perfect. Thinking back to his husband's adamant negation he sighed. _He'd better not get me pregnant! P__ain in the ass Potter!_

Harry watched Draco from the balcony wondering what the blonde was thinking. Looking at the last rays of the setting sun he shook his head in bafflement. Severus had told him of Draco approving his marriage to Lady Malfoy. He had figured that when Draco learned of the Potions Master's involvement in the consummation their marriage, he would have been dead set against the man having anything to do with Lady Malfoy, he had been wrong... again.

Harry looked at the disappearing sun..._who would've thought it? Draco enjoyed sunsets_. The Potions Master's words came back ..._he's not evil. _Harry looked away, _no...not evil! Just a royal pain in the ass! _

_-----_

later that night...

Harry entered the master bedroom and found it empty. Using the moon light that seeped through the windows he looked around worriedly. _Where was Draco?_ When he heard a movement behind him he turned around swiftly. Draco stood behind him with a smug smile on his face and _nothing else_.

"I believe you said naked." The blonde reminded Harry as he walked into the light that shone through the window.

_-------------------------------------------_

_AN:_

_I must admit I got the worst case of writer's block after the last chapter. I'm happy to say that I got over it. I hope you enjoy the chapter. So do you want me to include the lemon in the next chapter? Let me know!!!!!_

_xoxoxoxo_


	15. A lemon shade of grey

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling**.

* * *

HP/DM

"Shades of Grey"

* * *

**Important: This chapter contains a very mature scene between two men. If you feel you might be offended please don't read.**

* * *

Chapter 15. A lemon shade of grey...

* * *

Harry stood rooted to the spot. _Merlin when Draco took the initiative he didn't mess around._

"Like what you see Potter?" Draco purred in Harry's ear, his breath making Harry shiver.

Harry nodded sliding his hands up the blonde's chest, Draco was not heavily muscled but one could tell he took care of his body. _His Body! Oh Sweet Merlin, it was perfection!_ Wanting to taste it he pulled the tall blonde closer and slid his tongue up the hairless chest. Draco threw his head back his arms massaging his husband's back. When Harry took one of his nipples in his mouth Draco moaned loudly. Encouraged by the response Harry pulled on it and then began sucking it. His hands roamed the body with gentle caresses before slipping to the blonde's groin and taking the blonde's semi hard member in his hand. Draco gasped in excitement as his cock began responding and thrust against the hand that massaged him. "Potter!" Came the strangled gasp. _Ok_ _so maybe Potter did know hat he was doing._

"You're beautiful Malfoy! Fucking beautiful!" Harry groaned as he tightened his hold on the hard member. Draco's cock was not as big as his but it was still a good seven inches and thick. Harry couldn't wait to reacquaint his husband with his own shaft.

Draco smirked at his husband. It was obvious that Harry liked to enjoy himself. "So fucking hot" Harry murmured pushing the blonde onto the bed. Draco half sat up on his arms, "Don't use profanity _Dear_ it's very common." He remarked lightly as Harry began undressing quickly. Draco peered over curiously, there was a definite bulge in Harry's pants. _Had he done that?_ He couldn't help but smile smugly.

"No profanity!" one of Harry's secret fetishes was to swear during sex. "So I can't say fuck!" Harry protested throwing the shirt off, followed quickly by his pants and boxers.

"You can say fuck me..." Draco stopped in mid sentence too stunned to continue. _What a sight! It was long and so damn thick! Oh Merlin! It was going to be a tight fit, if it fit at all! Harry had not been lying!_

"Like what you see Draco!" Draco looked from the shaft to his husband..._Geez what was not to like! _

When Harry climbed on the bed and they touched Draco couldn't help but grab Harry and push his tongue down the ex-Gryffindor's throat. Their kiss was forceful both trying to dominate the other while their hands explored and their hips thrust against each other.

Their love making was slow but hard at first. Harry topped like he said he would but only after he took Draco in his mouth and made him come. When he entered his husband, Draco cried out..._four fingers were nothing compared to what Harry had pushed inside him!_ Shuddering he lay very still as the ring of muscle gave away and he was filled._ He knew that they had had sex before but he still couldn't remember any of the episodes. For him it was their first time and Merlin was he going to remember this one!_ When Harry pulled out slightly he threw his pride to the winds, "Let me catch up Potter!" Came the painful gasp. _Merlin he wasn't going to last!_

Harry stopped immediately. _He had hurt Draco once! He wasn't going to do it again!_ "Am I hurting you?"

For some reason Draco found the question funny, "Nah!...Of course you are! Merlin you're hung like a freaking horse? Did your Mother mate with a freaking Centaur? A Unicorn? A Pegasus?"

Harry looked at the blonde beneath him unsure if he should be insulted by what his mother was being accused of or complimented by the fact that Draco was admitting that he was that big! Still undecided he felt Draco rock his hips and it was turn to hiss. _Draco was so tight! Merlin he wasn't going to last_!

Draco came first his hard memeber had been trapped between their bodies the friction causing it to turn a shade of dark red he had never seen before. His cum sprayed them but Harry did not stop and continued rocking in and out much to Draco's secret delight. _Damn! Harry could Fuck!_ Sweat covered their bodies but they continued their frantic motions. Harry pushed Draco's long legs over his shoulders and slammed into the blonde unhindered. Draco's face was beaded in sweat and his eyes were closed..._damn Potter could really ...so big! So tight! So damn good! Oh man he was coming again! _

--------

Hours later they lay limply in each others arms not because they were cuddling but because they were too exhausted to move away. Too embarrassed by their own reactions to their lovemaking they did not complain about each other. _Looking back they both knew it was the best sex they had ever had._

-----------------

AN: I wrote the scene as one chapter so it wouldn't distract from the rest of the plot.

I always find mature scenes difficult to write, hope it came out alright.

---------------


	16. Wanting each other

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling**.

* * *

slash

HP/DM

* * *

"Shades of Grey"

Chapter 16. Wanting each other.

* * *

Snape watched Narcissa out of the corner of his eye. He needed to make his offer but he was so nervous that he didn't think he could get the words out. _He had never felt so inadequate. Merlin he was behaving like a love sick school boy. But wasn't that what he was? He had been in love with the witch since he had met her! He loved Narcissa with all his heart. The mere thought that she might refuse him, that his life might be spent without her company was making him cower. Merlin! Who was he fooling? Narcissa would never say yes!_

Narcissa knew she was being watched but tried to act normal. She had received an owl from her son earlier that day. Draco had informed her of his Godfather's intentions. She had been surprised by the news and her first impulse had been to refuse Severus offer but her son's words had made her stop and think.

_Although he did not say it I know he loves you and will endeavor to make you happy. Were I you, I'd snatch him up before a less deserving witch crosses his path... Whatever your decision may be I will be there with my support._

Looking over to the tall acerbic man many people feared she began wondering why it wasn't that she didn't. Severus could be very caustic yet he had always seemed to moderate himself around her. Surprisingly he had been nothing but a gentleman since she had arrived. Making up her mind to say something before Severus talked himself out of asking her to marry him she put on her best smile.

"Is the food not to your liking Severus? I asked the house elves to make sure the lamb was not over cooked." She looked over at his un-touched meal.

"It is! Thank you!..." Snape shifted uncomfortably. _Just say it you oaf! You were a Death Eater! You fought against Dark Wizards! Trolls! Giants! Spiders! Agghhhh... he hated spiders! Ugly eight legged creatures! All of those eyes! Yes, he had faced uncountable threats in his life yet he couldn't bring himself to ask Narcissa to marry him! He was such a coward! A wimp! A spineless fool! Neville had more guts than he did! Well maybe Neville was an exaggeration but he was still pretty cowardly! Damn it! Just say it! Say it! Say it_! His mind shouted again and again.

With what sounded like a strangled groan he did, "MARRY ME!" _Oh Merlin he said it! He'd actually said it!_ Fearing the worst he looked over to the beautiful witch, she was smiling! _Was that good? Maybe she was laughing at him!_ Shoving all pride aside he whispered, "please."

Narcissa smiled at the man's discomfort. _Poor Severus, he did love her... Oh dear! He loved her! Actually loved her! Please, had he said please? Not even Lucius had said please! And Lucius had loved her too! To be loved again...what else could she ask for? Nothing. That's what._ "Yes, Severus. I'll marry you."

Snape waited for three agonizingly long seconds, before her answer reached his ears. _Merlin she had said yes!_ _Quick get the engagement ring on her finge, before she changes her mind! _

Narcissa watched Severus struggle with the small box and almost grabbed it from him after he came close to dropping it a second time_. Severus seemed even more nervous now. _

Snape couldn't keep his hands from shaking as he pulled out a small black box from his coat pocket. After fumbling with it and nearly dropping it twice he managed to pull out the emerald and sapphire ring and place it on Narcissa's engagement finger.

"Thank you Severus. It's beautiful." Narcissa whispered admiring the gold ring on her hand. Wanting to show her pleasure she leaned over and pressed her lips against the startled Potions Master.

Breaking the kiss off slowly Narcissa smiled once again and looked into the obsidian eyes and saw her reflection in them. When that happened something tugged at her heart, _Severus loved her, he wanted her. And yes she could also admit that she wanted him._

-----

The next day she woke early and after ordering Penny the house elf Severus had given her to pack her belongings she walked to have breakfast with her fiancée before she left for Grimmauld Place. The next time she came to Snape Manor would be as Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy Snape. She hadn't been this happy since her last wedding day.

_**Back at Potter Manor...**_

Draco moved around carefully..._yup he was definitely sore. But he had to admit it had been worth it. Potter was something else in bed. What his husband lacked in height he made up elsewhere. _With slow movements he turned over, Harry was also waking up. His lashes fluttered before the green eyes came into full view.

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco looking at him with a blank expression. _Last night had been awesome but now what?_ "Good morning." He said tentively.

"Morning Potter."

_POTTER! "_After last night you still persist in calling my by my surname."

Draco shrugged, "habit."

"Well can't you start a new one and call me Harry?"

"Only if you allow my mother to stay at Grimmauld Place until her wedding."

"Is that all it'll take?" Harry smiled, _gotcha ferret!_

"Yup! Plain and simple."

"Nothing is ever plain and simple with a Malfoy. Ok she can stay at Grimmauld Place. Actually I figured she might need the place so I sent her an owl offering it last night... it was nice of you to ask though."

"I was going to start calling you Harry so thanks anyway."

"Why are you so polite all of a sudden?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"It's called manners Po- I mean Harry." Draco mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Manners? Really? You must've found them recently because I never noticed you using them before." Harry managed between yawns.

"Not with you I didn't. You were never part of what I would call my inner circle."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed with feigned understanding. "And now?"

"You banged me into the mattress Harry. After such intimacy I'm sure I can spare a few morsels of politeness."

"Wow! I feel so honored."

"And so you should be..." Draco's answer was interrupted by yet another yawn. _He needed a shower!_ The blonde swung his long legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms over his head sleepily. "I'm game for a shower...care to join me?"

Harry frowned surprised by the invitation. _The Draco from a month ago had accepted his advances but he had never ever initiated anything!_ _Well not until last night he hadn't! That was some potion Professor Snape had cooked up!_ "You want me to go with you?"

"No I want the other Harry that's my husband to come with me." Draco replied in exasperation. _Was Harry really that dense? He was hot! And yes! Draco Malfoy wanted him again! What did he want him to do? Beg? Well he wouldn't! Not yet, anyway_.

"You're up for it?" Harry asked wanting to make sure Draco was ok with them making love again.

"Sweet Merlin! You buggered my ass! I'm sore but I liked it!" When Draco saw Harry's eyes go owl on him he lost it. "Oh never mind! I'm taking a shower! Come if you like!" He grumbled walking naked to the bathroom.

Harry was still for a moment._ Wow! Draco wanted him! And he wanted Draco!_ _They actually wanted each other._ _He could almost jump for joy! _When Harry saw his husband's muscled ass disappear into the bathroom he did just that, "Wait up!"

-----------

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE.

-----------


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling**.

* * *

slash

HP/DM

* * *

"Shades of Grey"

Chapter 17. Realizations.

* * *

_**Two weeks later...Harry and Draco shopping for robes.**_

"Oh very nice Harry." Draco's voice carried through the private dressing room.

Harry looked away blushing slightly. He was still getting used to Draco's compliments.

"I told you the new robes would look good on you." _Watch Harry blush!_ The blonde placed his drink next on the side table and walked over to stand behind his husband.

Harry felt his husband's warmth and tried hard not to react to it. "I don't like them. They're too..." he trailed off pulling on the sleeves.

"What?" A blonde eyebrow went up in disbelief. _He was going to make Harry enjoy his money if it killed him_. _It was practically sinful the way the ex Gryffindor went out of his way not to spend any of it_. "Too, your size?" He murmured slipping his hands to Harry's waist. Harry's breath caught in his throat. "Too... well-made?" the hands moved ever so slowly up Harry's body to rest on the shoulders, " or perhaps ...too expensive?" Draco finished murmuring in Harry's ear as he rubbed his smaller husband's chest.

_Shit! Draco was getting awfully good at pressing his buttons!_ _He had to admit though that he kind of liked it_. "Too flashy." He corrected stepping away from his taller husband to gather his wits.

_Watch Harry run!_ "Flashy? You're a peculiar one Harry darling." Draco smirked going to pick up his wine. "Come on Harry don't be difficult. You can't possibly wear anything other than dress robes to mother's wedding."

"I have perfectly good robes."

"Casual robes not dress robes."

Their attendant who had been trying hard to look at anything but at them coughed twice "Would Lord Potter care for another color... maybe?"

Draco turned on the attendant with a growl. "Lord Potter will take these, won't you dear?"

Harry glared at Draco. The blonde had started using endearments a week ago and it was driving him nutters especially since Harry knew that he didn't mean any of them. "A darker color would be better."

"The color suits you." Draco argued going to stand next to Harry.

Harry sighed in exasperation. Yeah he looked good in the robes but they weren't him. He didn't like them. "Well a different style then."

"Now Harry..." Draco began touching Harry's cheek lightly. Harry's green eyes immediately took on a luminous quality. _Watch Harry get turned on!_ Draco couldn't help the smile.

Harry was about to tell Draco off when the attendant coughed again. Looking past his taller husband Harry became suddenly angry. "IF YOU HAVE A COUGH TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"

Surprised by the normally mild-mannered Wizard the attendant squeaked and left closing the door after him. Harry sighed at his loss of temper and looked at his husband warily. "You want me to buy these."

Draco stepped closer and ran his hands down the soft fabric. "Nothing would make me happier."

Harry breathed deeply. _Watch Draco turn me on! Merlin! He wanted Draco right now!_ "Show me how happy it'd make you." Harry's voice hitched when his husband's hands cupped his crotch and ass.

"Show you?" Draco growled his silvery eyes gleaming with desire.

"Show me," Harry repeated drawing his wand to lock the door and cast a silencing spell around them.

"Show you." Draco murmured kissing his husband's mouth.

Their tongues touched each other and both men growled and pulled each other closer their bodies hot with desire. Draco had always fought for dominance but this time dominance was the farthest thing from his mind. _He wanted to taste Harry he wanted to make him scream his name. When the hell had he started wanting Harry like this?Yes, he enjoyed their time together. Harry knew what he was doing and was more than equipped to pleasure him but what had happened to make him want the Gryffindor like he did now. _

When Draco's hot mouth touched the tip of his cock Harry gasped sinking his hands through Draco's blonde hair. "Fuck Draco!"

Draco moaned and began sucking for all it was worth. His tongue touching the tip his mouth tightening around the hardened member making Harry break into repertoire or obscenities that would've made a whore blush. Draco for once did not protest Harry's kinky use of profanity. Had he been told years ago that he would one day be so attentive of his Harry's needs and that he would enjoy every minute of it he would've hexed him. As it was he couldn't wait to do it again.

_**Half an hour later back at Potter Manor...**_

The excited pair stepped from the fireplace hurriedly; not wanting to lose anytime Harry took Draco's hand and apparated them straight into the bedroom and then made their clothes disappear. They had already fucked at the taylor's and were getting ready to do it again and again.

Draco pushed Harry onto the bed straddled the smaller Wizard. "I want you inside me." he murmured licking the soft chest beneath him.

"Me too." Harry gasped trying to get up.

"No! Different! I want it different!" Draco murmured sucking on Harry's nipples as he rubbed his hardened cock against his husband's. _Something had happened and he was frantic...he had lost something and he didn't know what. He had to get it back! GET IT BACK TONIGHT OR IT WOULD BE LIKE BEFORE!_

"Oh shit!" Harry growled as Draco pulled on his cock while he sucked on his chest.

"Different." Draco growled pulling himself to his knees and positioning his recently used hole against Harry's tip. "I'm going to ride you dry Harry dear." Draco whispered desperately.

Harry thrust his hips and pushed inside his eager husband but Draco wasn't having it and pushed him down onto the bed. "Mine Harry I'm going to make you mine." Through the haze of desire Harry understood the blonde's meaning even if Draco didn't quite just yet. "Yours Draco," the Ex-Gryffindor said quietly

Draco nodded and slammed his body on Harry, "Fuck!" he cried shutting his eyes tightly. _It was so big and so his! _

Harry fisted the sheets and controlled the urge to move. _This would be Draco's night. Just Draco's._

Draco moved up a little and came down the member deep inside throbbing with his husband's need. The movements that followed were a multitude of contradictions; one minute hard the next soft. First, it was slow then frenzied, painful and then pleasurable but all through the night, it was Draco that led and Harry let him lead because all he wanted was for Draco to be happy and at peace.

-------

Many hours later Draco lay next to Harry spent and confused_. Harry had not fucked him. Yes, it had been Harry's member inside him but he, Draco Malfoy had been in charge. Draco had used Harry for his pleasure... he had ridden him slow, hard, fast...he had done it and it had made him feel good. He had come again and again not even waiting for Harry's pleasure and Harry had allowed it. Pleasure aside, he had felt worthy and whole...again. The Wizard had let him take the lead and Draco didn't know why. His Godfather had once told him that Harry was not what he seemed. Had he been right? _Exhausted and almost asleep he turned seeking his husband's warmth and fell asleep.

A startled Harry held the sleeping blonde. _What he thought would never occur, finally had. Merlin all mighty he had fallen in love! He loved Draco Malfoy. ...when had it happened? He didn't know. Had it been when the proud Malfoy had fallen to his knees and pleasured him without a care to his dignity, to his name, to his past or future. Harry's heart ached and he didn't know why_. Turning on his side he watched his husband sleep.

* * *

AN: Thank you for your patience and your reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to post but I was stuck. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are as always, most welcome.

* * *


	18. My family the Malfoys

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling**.

* * *

slash

HP/DM

"Shades of Grey"

* * *

Chapter 18. My family the Malfoys.

* * *

_**A week later…**_

"Mama has invited us to tea." Draco commented pushing away his half-eaten breakfast.

"I'm not going." Harry responded without looking at Draco. _Lady Malfoy had been inviting them over every other day and Harry was getting a little peeved about it. Sure he had allowed the witch to live at Grimmauld Place but that didn't mean that things were wonderful between them. He couldn't wait for the woman to be married off and have Professor Snape to keep her busy._

Draco frowned. _Harry could hold a grudge like no one he knew_. "She apologized. What else do you want from her?"

"I haven't asked for anything but that she live us alone." Harry murmured not wanting to argue the point.

"She can't leave us alone; she's family, remember."

Harry fidgeted in exasperation. "She's staying in Grimmauld Place. What else do you want?"

"Civlity."

Harry snorted and looked away.

"She's trying to make amends." Draco insisted.

"She wants to show me off in front of her stuck up friends." Harry growled rising to his feet and moving towards the door. "Hermione comes back today; I'm meeting her. Do you want to come?"

"No thank you." Draco murmured thoughtfully. _The truth was that Harry was right_. _Things had to be going bad for her if she was being this blatantly insistent._

Harry hesitated for a moment, "I don't hate her Draco; I just don't like her."

Draco nodded coolly. "That is your right Darling. I'll write letting her know we can not attend."

"You can go."

The blonde laughed lightly. "You seem to forget who I am and what my limitations are _Dearest._"

Harry blushed embarrassingly, "I'm sorry…write her the note then."

_**The next afternoon…**_

Narcissa sat stoically in her dark blue dress amidst pots full of tea, an army of empty porcelain cups and plates, and silver trays topped with delicacies holding ten letters declining her invitation to tea. _Her son's and Harry's she had expected and oddly enough understood, but the other nine were the worst kind of snub. _To add insult to injury the notes were addressed to Ms. Black and not Lady Malfoy. _How far had she fallen?_ Closing her eyes she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, but when the door creaked open and her blue eyes met Snape's perplexed ones, she could no longer hold the tears of shame. With a strangled cry she ran past her fiancée, leaving the letters littered on the floor.

----

Snape exited the floo hoping to surprise Narcissa but was instead met by Kreacher, the Black family elf. "Where's your Mistress?" Severus asked not giving the foul-tempered creature the chance to break into one of his famous tirades.

"Tea room." The creature answered rudely before turning away. _If any elf needed to be mounted on the wall it was that one_. Severus thought before moving to the tea room. The Potion Master frowned. _Tea? It's past five. Did she have company?_

Moving through several halls Severus came to what he knew was the tea room and was struck by the scent of fresh tea and food coming from the other side. Confused by the silence, he opened the door. In the middle of the room, surrounded by three full tea trays and a table covered in pastries sat his beautiful Narcissa alone.

---

The witch flew down the hall and took the stairs as fast as her dress allowed her to. She tripped several times but clutching her skirts up she ran to her room, closed the door and leaned on it emotionally exhausted. Unable to hold on any longer she collapsed and sobbed ashamed of how little she had become.

Severus stood at the door torn. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but he knew only too well what exactly had happened. _Narcissa was a pureblood, bred and raised to be above mere mortals…to dictate to society what was acceptable. But the society she had once ruled over wanted nothing to do with someone like her. If he went in there she would never be able to look him in the eye again. Listening to her muffled sobs Severus sat down and waited until she had composed herself and came out._

_**Hours later …**_

Severus heard the door open and rose to his feet anxiously. "Good evening Narcissa."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Severus." The composed witch murmured closing the door after her. _She had had her cry. It was time to move on for Severus and her son's sake. They both deserved her composure and they would get it. Now she understood why the Minister had come to dine alone. Mrs. Fudge had refused to sit at the same table as her. Draco, they would tolerate because of Harry Potter, but she would not be as lucky._

"Narcissa I-" For once Snape was at a loss for words. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her but Narcissa was a complex witch and she had suffered a great loss of face, he had to allow her to get it back.

"Would you care to stay for dinner?" Narcissa asked acting as if nothing had happened.

"Of course I would."

With a nod she presented her arm and he walked her downstairs. The incident was not mentioned for the rest of the night. The next day Narcissa tore her wedding invitation list. The only ones attending would've been Harry and Draco anyway.

_**Several days later…**_

Harry entered Madame Malkin's reluctantly. _Thank goodness there weren't many people around yet,_ he thought gratefully. A second fitting had been requested and he had decided to have it done before he went to Gringotts that day. Draco, who usually jumped at the chance of going out with him, had stayed in bed because he felt tired. After last night's activities Harry had to admit that he felt a little tired too.

"I'm Sorry Ms. Black." The voice from the front interrupted his thoughts.

"The name's is Lady Malfoy." The tall blonde witch corrected proudly. Harry peered over the stacks of material; sure enough his mother in law was there. _Of all people!_

"… but we won't be able to make your dress." Madame Malkin continued ignoring Lady Malfoy's correction.

The words stopped Harry in his tracks. Noticing two other women looking at the pair with open smirks Harry hung back curiously. _Why would Madame Malkin not be able to make Narcissa's dress?_

"If the problem is money?" Narcissa began opening a coin purse.

"I'm afraid certain things can't be solved with money _Ms. Black._" Madame Malkin informed the pureblood.

Harry's jaw dropped, but he did not move from his camouflaged spot.

"I'll just have to go to Messieur Lyngar's then." Lady Malfoy murmured moving away.

"He won't do it either Ms. Black. No one will." Madame Malkin said loudly enough for the other clientele to hear. _Several of her patrons had let it be known that Narcissa Black was not welcomed in society anymore. If she took the woman's money her shop would be boycotted. As good a client as the woman might be she was not worth the trouble, not anymore._

Ignoring the whispering women in the corner, Lady Malfoy made her way out of the shop without a backward glance. Her head was held high but Harry could see the abnormally pale face and the glassy blue eyes. He knew that it was only her disciplined upbringing that allowed her to keep a firm hold on her emotions.

Stunned, Harry left the shop seconds later. Casting a _notice me not charm,_ he followed her for a couple of blocks noticing the looks the witch got. Some were of pity, others of dislike, and some of hatred. _The Malfoys had truly fallen from their unearthly pedestal_. Making sure that the witch made it back to the apparition site, Harry then wandered the streets thinking about his family, the Malfoys.

_**An hour later…**_

Harry stood outside the modest dwelling and knocked. Moments later a breathless Hermione opened the door. "Hi, I need to talk to someone." Harry said gravely.

"Is something wrong with Draco?" The witch asked stepping aside.

"No…with Mrs. Malfoy." Harry informed the witch tiredly.

"Mrs. Mlafoy?" The witch asked in a surprised tone.

"It's a long story." Harry murmured worriedly side stepping several boxes of books Hermione had acquired on her trip.

Noticing Harry's strained features Hermione led him to the kitchen. "Sit down. I'll get some tea on and you can tell me about it."

-

-

-

------------

-

-

-

AN:

I know it's short. I'm just glad I got the chance to post it before I got swamped with homework again.


	19. My Growing Family

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling**.

* * *

slash

HP/DM

* * *

"Shades of Grey"

Chapter 19. My Growing Family.

* * *

"That's pretty horrible. I can't even begin to imagine how she must be feeling. Poor woman." Hermione whispered sadly.

"Poor woman?" Harry sputtered in astonishment. "Hermione the Malfoys made your life miserable."

"Not the Malfoys, Lucius and Draco did." Hermione sometimes worried about her friend. _One of the reasons she and Ron had not worked out was because of his narrow mindedness and unwillingness to forgive, she hoped Harry would be different._

Harry nodded in agreement. "Well all right but I don't know what I'm expected to do now."

Hermione rolled her eyes in astonishment. "Stand up for her. Until Professor Snape marries her, she's your responsibility."

"Why mine?" Harry knew exactly but refused to admit it to himself. _He had given the witch a home when everyone had turned their back on her! Wasn't that enough? _

The young witch shook her head and pinned her friend with a stare that would've made Snape proud. "You married her son remember. He's the submissive partner."

"How did you know!" Harry asked blushing.

"Agh!!!!!!I'm not talking about your sex life Harry!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Oh sorry."

"What I'm talking about is your marriage in general. You're more magically powerful and with more prestige and wealth. That makes you the dominant spouse."

"I see."

"No, not yet." Hermione observed with a sigh. "How often have you visited her at Grimmauld Place?"

"Never. Well, once when I spoke to her about Draco."

The witch crossed her arms and continued. "How often have you invited her to your home?"

"Never." Harry answered starting to understand Hermione's line of questioning.

"You and Draco have attended several functions together, haven't you?"

"Yes two." Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably. _Was it his imagination or was it getting hot in the room?_

"Has _she_ ever attended any?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked away, "No."

"Why?" Hermione asked relentlessly.

"I don't know."

"Because she hasn't been invited." The witch answered.

"How's that might fault." Harry asked defensively.

"It isn't." Mione agreed.

"Well then?" Harry stood and walked the room uneasily.

"Do you think Draco would be invited to those functions, to any function, if he weren't your spouse?"

"I guess not."

"Harry, Draco is tolerated because of you."

"So what are you saying? That people are taking their frustrations out on her because they can't at Draco."

"Partially."

"Gods!"

"By marrying Draco you angered a lot of people. But as your husband he is pretty much untouchable. Lady Malfoy isn't, she's fair game. Granted, she's no angel, but did she really have a choice? She was brought up in a family known for the dark arts. She was betrothed when she was five, married off when she was sixteen and look to whom…Harry she had no choice."

Harry shook his head and crossed his arms stubbornly. "We all have a choice Hermione."

Soft brown eyes met hard green ones for several seconds and then Hermione looked away. "Very well…if that's the way you feel. She'll be married to Professor Snpae soon and will no longer be your responsibility."

"She's not-!"

"She is, in more ways than one." Hermione rose from the small table and began picking up the empty tea cups. "Why did you allow her to stay at Grimmauld Place Harry?" She asked charming the cups to be washed before tunrning to her friend.

_What a dumb question! "_Her last remaining Black relatives wouldn't receive her; she might've done something foolish!"

"You pulled a drowning soul from the sea and left her on a shore infested with her enemies."

Harry snorted at the analogy, "You're not letting me off, are you?"

"It's not about that Harry. It's just that you're better than that. She needs you. Mind you she won't admit it, but she does. Besides, where does everybody get pointing fingers and looking their noses down at her, she's got nothing. Her wealth, her home, her family, except for Draco, are gone. You, Draco and Professor are the only ones that will speak to her. Everyone else either hates her or is too afraid of getting in trouble. Harry, they're picking on a defenseless woman because they can't get to her son and they think you hate her. She's got nothing. What more do they want? They should be ashamed of themselves!" Hermione exclaimed in disgust.

Harry heard the witch and had to contradict her. "You're wrong Hermione. She's still got something."

The young witch frowned in confusion."What?"

"Dignity and a lot of it." Harry murmured remembering the witch's walk to the apparition site after her run in with Madame Malkin.

Hermione half smiled. _She was not surprised that even at her weakest Lady Malfoy could still hold onto her dignity._

With a sigh that held some resignation but a whole lot more understanding, Harry decided to help. "She's invited me to tea…I suppose I could go over. Or maybe I can invite her to visit…have her organize one of the dinners Draco has been nagging me to give."

"Now you're talking!" Hermione cried enveloping her friend in a fierce hug.

-----

**_Back at Potter Manor…_**

A flushed looking Draco pulled himself off the floor after emptying his breakfast, lunch, and who knows what else in the toilet bowl. Wth a groan he walked out of the bathroom, and made his way to the large bed where he lay down tiredly. _Potter had finally gotten his revenge. He was pregnant! Fucker! _

-----------------------

_**AN: I've managed to catch up with my homework and have no exams for two more weeks. I hope to post at least one more chapter before I get swamped again. Thanks for reviewing!**_


	20. Coming together

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling**.

* * *

slash

HP/DM

* * *

"Shades of Grey"

Chapter 20. Coming together.

* * *

_**Hours after talking to Hermione…**_

Harry ran up the stairs to tell Draco about his decision to offer a dinner for his mother –in-law. He was debating on whether to make it an intimate affair or to just give a ball and invite everyone worth inviting. He supposed Draco would know the best way to go so he'd let him decide. Funny but now that he had decided to help Lady Malfoy he had to admit that he felt a whole lot better.

"Draco!" Harry called entering their bedchambers.

"Oh Gods! Can't you speak a little quieter?" The blonde groaned from the bed.

"Sorry." Harry apologized sheepishly. "I just came from Mione's; she sends her hellos."

"How sweet. Could you darken the room a bit…the light is bothering my eyes." Draco said with another groan. _Damn his head hurt!_

Harry waved his arm; the curtains fell and then he lit the fireplace. "Is that better?"

"Oodles." The blonde murmured his eyes tightly shut.

Harry stepped closer to the bed feeling concerned. _Although Draco was not your ordinary wizard he had to admit that he was acting odd even by his normal Malfoy standards_. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Draco opened his eyes tiredly, "headache."

_Was that all? Melodramatic __prat_ "Well, sorry." Harry murmured walking away.

"Oh, I forgive you." Draco answered getting up on the back of his elbows.

Harry harrumped. "Catty, aren't you?"

"Yeah get me some cream...oh you give it to me every night already."

Harry was used to Draco's sarcasm but this was somethng else. "What's your problem?"

"Why? Do you care?" The blonde asked pitifully.

"You're my husband. Look... I know somehting must be wrong."

Draco looked at him with indecipherable eyes."You don't know how much right now."

"Well not if you don't tell me!" Harry was getting upset. _What in the world was the blonde's problem? Here __he was all ready to get his head out of his ass when it came to__Lady Malfoy __and Draco was being a jerk! _

"Because Potter dear!" Draco sighed theatrically, "You are going to be the father of a bouncing baby boy or girl in nine months time."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Excuse me!"

"No you are not excused you prat! You got me pregnant! Up the duff! With child! Agggh!" Draco screamed letting himself fall back onto the bed dramatically.

Harry's face broke into a smile. "We're going to have a baby!"

"We? I don't think you're the one that's going to get fat! The one that's going to be throwing up! The one that's to lose his figure!" Draco shouted getting up from the bed to look at himself in the mirror.

Harry didn't know how to react. "Come on Draco! It won't be that bad!"

"Oh yes it will!" The blonde hissed turning on his husband."A child is going to be kicking and bruising my skin from the inside and I won't be able to do anything about it."

"I would think you'd be happy…I mean…a little Malfoy to make the world bend to its will."

Draco smirked lightly, "Potter-Malfoy…you mean."

"He'll still be a Malfoy." _What did Draco expect him to do__ have their children not bear his name_

The blonde sighed, "don't tell the Ministry or he'll be arrested too."

Harry's face turned livid. "No one will touch our children."

"You sound like someone I used to know." Draco murmured moving the curtain and letting it drop almost immediately.

"Who?" Harry asked curiously.

"My father."

"Draco!"

"I'm sorry." Draco apologized feeling stupidly emotional.

Harry shook his head and walked to stand next to his husband_. Patience, patience…he had loads of it…right?_

_**Later that evening…**_

"Why are you doing it?"

"She's your mother."

"Don't get me wrong husband of mine," Draco began as he pushed his half eaten soup aside and went for a slice of bread. "But…" He smeared the bread with an overwhelming amount of mustard. Harry grimaced just imagining the taste. After the first bite the blonde continued, "that never bothered you before."

"I'm trying to make amends. I thought you'd be happy." Harry explained watching Draco eat.

"Again don't get me wrong Potty dear…" Draco paused and added another helping of mustard to the same bread. Harry looked away. "…it does… make me happy. Mother is going to go _nutters_ when she hears of our blessed event. It's just that if making amends is what drove you…you sure took your time."

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You're in a pregnant mood, aren't you?"

"Yes…I suppose you could say that." Draco answered unapologetically. _If he was going to go through nine months of hell, Harry was going to suffer right along with him._

"Are you going to go through these moods often?"

Draco looked away from his bread and smiled mockingly, "Yes."

"I'm a martyr!"

"A satyr you mean. Martyrs are not as well endowed as you." Draco grumbled.

Harry laughed and then sobered up somewhat. "You know, I hope it's a boy."

"Well, I don't. I hope it's a girl."

Harry turned to his husband as if he were insane. _As much as he liked children he preferred if he had a son first. Girls in his opinion needed a lot more care._ "Well maybe you'll have one of each."

Draco suddenly paled, "Bite you tongue!"

----

_**Several days later…**_

The first thing Draco did was set up the dinner party and surprise his mother with an invitation.

"Lady Malfoy." Harry greeted the tall regal woman among a room full of whispers.

They were shocked but no one more so than Lady Malfoy. When the invitation had arrived she had panicked and floo called Severus to ask him what she should do. She knew she wasn't welcomed at her son-in-law's but she missed talking to Draco so much. What if Harry didn't want her there and was just doing it for show? In the end Severus had convinced her. "He's been angry long enough Narcissa. If Draco invited you, he knows and approves the invitation. Dress to make them proud and I'll pick you up at eight." She had dressed to make them all proud and now here she was, in the best of the three dresses she possessed. Looking around she noticed many a sour look but also a couple of sincere smiles. Harry was speaking to her and she turned her attention to him. The young man was thanking her for coming and offered her his arm. She looked behind her Severus was arching his brow, in an 'I told you so manner.' She was entering a room full of her enemies but was no longer afraid or ashamed.

Lord Snape smiled wryly, he had always said it. _There was more to Harry Potter than anyone would ever know_. When he saw Hermione Granger standing to the side smiling proudly, he knew he had someone to thank for knocking some sense into the young man.

-----

A week later Harry and Draco made the announcement of their pregnancy public. The children would be due in the spring.

-

-

* * *

End chapter 20.

* * *

AN #1: 

I got an email from a reader complaining that the pairing did not act like gay men did. I have several friends that are gay and the truth of the matter is that they don't act gay to me. They don't act period. I understand that some guys are sensitive and refined in the way they speak, dress, and behave but I've never identified this with being gay. Anyway I was a little confused.

AN #2:

Now. How many children should Draco have? Two has been used before…so(author grins evilly). And who do you think should get pregnant next? (author laughs evilly) Actually I know who…but can anyone guess.

I'm just so horrible that sometimes I scare myself.

Thanks for your patience. Read and review.

* * *


	21. Hope

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling**.

* * *

slash

HP/DM

* * *

"Shades of Grey"

Chapter 21. Hope.

* * *

"Five." The Wizard announced clearly impressed by Harry's prowess in the bedroom department.

_Five!_ Harry couldn't help but beam smugly, until Draco thumped him with a book that is. "Get out!" The blonde ordered. His normally cool eyes were spitting blue and grey sparks that threatened to burn Harry where he stood.

"Dearest!" Lady Black-Malfoy-Snape cried shocked not by the number but by her son's reaction. _Surely Draco hadn't expected to have less than two__, and although she had secret__ly hoped there woul__d only be three, w__ith her son-in-law'__s powers, five sounded about right_

Harry folded his arms however and ignoring the split lip admonished his husband. "Draco we have guests."

"I don't care! I don't want them! Five! Are you insane? I'm not a sow!" the young man exclaimed turning to his mother and step father with a look of abject horror. _He __would __have to breast feed them all!_

Snape picked up the mental outburst and reenforced his barriers when the last thought came through. _Draco breast feeding was not something he wanted to picture in his mind._

"Don't worry Draco. I'll be there with you." Lady Snape murmured sitting on the bed next to her son.

"Me too." Harry added trying to sound supportive just like Snape had told him to.

"You! With me? You're not coming anywhere near me, not anymore! Never!" Draco promised grabbing the silk blanket and pulling it to his chin to make a point. "And you!" he continued turning to the healer who had assessed his pregnancy. "I don't believe for a minute it's five! Get me someone else! I want a second opinion!"

"But Sir! I assure it's five! Five heart beats and five magical signatures are clearly discernable. You are two weeks along which means that you should be delivering in the middle of March. The pregnaancy is magical, so the children will be delivered through a cesarean. You will be in very little pain." The healer added hoping to calm the young man.

"Oh Fates! How could this happen!" Draco wailed his Malfoy mask lay shattered amongst thoughts of baby crying and dirty nappies.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Proffesor Snape had filled him on the plentiful amount of children Draco might be carrying yesterday, and it had dampened his spirits somehow. _Not because he didn't want them,__ m__ind you__ the idea of having a room full of children made him want to smile. Just not in front of Draco though. But because the blonde was beyond all rationality and he couldn't blame him-FIVE! _

"I can't have five children…I'm not made for it…I'm going to stretch like an ugly heifer!"

_First a sow, now heifer…his godson, now stepson clearly enjoyed the animal analogies_, Snape thought folding his arms behind his back.

Harry looked to his friend and mentor but the Wizard offered nothing but silence. _Maybe the Wizard had the right idea?_ Folding his arms before him he waited till Lady Snape calmed his husband._ Good thing he had made peace with the witch._

_**Later that evening**__**…**_

Harry entered the dark bedchambers slowly. Peering at the oversized bed he saw the mound under the covers and knew Draco was still sulking. Wanting to give him and himself some time, he walked to the bathroom and went through his bedtime routine.

When he stepped out it was to find Draco looking pointedly at him. "Enjoy your shower?" the blonde asked waspishly.

"Ah…yeah. Are you all right?" Harry asked hesitating a bit. Draco sounded like he wanted him to drown or something!

"Why shouldn't I be?" The blonde asked turning his back on his approaching husband. _In nine months Harry would still have the body of an athlete and he would be as bid as a house and as emotional as a banshee._

"Since you didn't come down for dinner…" Harry stopped when he saw Draco's shoulder stiffen.

"I was asleep and you didn't wake me, so don't blame me for it." Draco defended himself shrilly.

"I wasn't blaming you…I was...never mind." Harry murmured slipping under the covers next to Draco.

Draco felt the bed shift behind him. When after several minutes nothing happened he turned to face Harry. "So that's how it's going to be?" he asked accusingly.

Harry looked at the furious blonde and moved away just incase. "What are you talking about?"

"This!" Draco shouted pointing at the now empty space between them.

"What!" Harry asked exasperated.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Draco shouted sitting up.

"I'm not acting! What in the blazes are you talking about?" He asked trying to calm himself before he got as emotional as Draco.

"FIGURE IT OUT!" The blonde wailed pulling on the covers and turning his back on his husband.

Harry closed his eyes impatiently. "Is this how you're going to be behaving from now on?"

_Was that all Harry could say?_ "If you don't like it leave!"

"It's my bed!" Harry shouted and then bit his tongue. _Shit! Now he'd done it!_

The blonde's reply was not made to wait. "Yes it is. Thank you for reminding me of it." With that Draco moved off the bed.

Harry quickly caught his arm, "Don't go!"

Draco allowed Harry to pull him back. Once he was lying on the bed the blonde closed his eyes and curled into himself. "Where would I go? You own me remember?" the blonde asked sounding completely small and vulnerable.

Harry could've hit himself. "I don't own you. We are married. Look, I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh." Draco replied emotionlessly.

Not good with words Harry moved up behind the blonde and held him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Draco nodded feeling very emotional, "Show me. Please show me…"

Harry heard the emotion in Draco's voice and knew that he would. His one time nemesis was going to make him the happiest man in the world. He was going to give him what he had always wished for. If Draco was going to give him a family, then he would give him one in return.

"I will…I will…" Harry promised kissing the blonde's lips.

Draco moaned and thrust upwards invitingly.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked slipping his hands to his husband's hips. He wanted nothing more that to make love to his husband but not at the risk of Draco's emotional state or _his physical one._

Draco groaned, "Get me while you still can."

Harry frowned, "Huh?"

"I may not get as big as a sow but with five kiddies inside me…" The blonde explained running his hands over Harry's rear, _Damn Harry had a nice ass! _"I'm going to give one a run for their money."

"I don't care how big you get…" Harry mumbled getting extremely hard.

"Promise?" Draco asked feeling Harry's member on his thigh.

"Uhu…" Harry murmured contently as Draco slipped his hand inside his pajamas and stroked him.

**_A month later…_**

"So how is he?" Severus asked over his tea.

"He's getting along but refuses to eat anymore than he has to…the vitamin potions you sent him are of great help, so thank you." Draco had decided that he would diet till after the pregnancy so it was a battle to get him to eat more than he wanted to. Harry, however, wasn't about to let him have his way on this one and with the Professor's help the blonde was gaining a healthy amount of weight.

"He's still worried over losing his boyish figure?" Snape asked with a frown. _Draco was a narcissist if ever there was one._

"Something like that." Harry murmured wondering if he would be so cool if it were him that was pregnant and not the blonde. "So what's your opinion on what I plan to do?"

"Are you sure you truly want to do it Mr. Potter?" Severus Snape asked the young man before him.

"Yes… I think it's the right thing to do." Potter answered resolutely. It had been an idea that had popped in his head weeks ago and he would not stop until he made it a reality.

"The right thing is going to cause you a lot of problems…you're still getting bad press for my wife." Snape warned handing him a copy of the Daily Prophet. The paper was still running the story of Harry's wedding gift to the new Lady Snape.

Harry looked at the story and shrugged, "I don't care…they were wrong to take her houses away. They were not Malfoy property, but had been given to her by her Grandmother."

Harry had, as a wedding present, fought the Ministry and won back two homes which had been confiscated from Lady Malfoy when Lord Malfoy and her son had been arrested. Although Harry had received criticism for his actions he hadn't cared. The property hadn't been Malfoy property in the first place; it should've never been taken away.

"Very well, if you feel you must." Severus murmured. _Harry Potter-the boy…no, the man -who-did-was-right._

"I must." Harry nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

It was Severus' turn to shrug. "Then so be it." Watching Wizarding England's reaction would be worth the harassment they were about to get. "Did you read about Fudge pushing the Dark Creature Bill?"

"Yes the man is an idiot…I'm voting against it." Harry growled. _The nerve of Fudge! Trying to pass a bill that restricted werewolves and any creature of supposed dark abilities to certain areas and making them register like common criminals. Granted the measure had been used before the war, but Wizarding England had received quite a lot of assistance from "so called dark creatures". It wasn't right! Dark abilities! What about the ability Wizards had for casting unforgiveables? What was that?_

"Doing the right thing again?" Snape asked dryly.

"Yes, plus I owe several dark creatures a favor; it's the least I can do." Harry answered.

Severus nodded in agreement.

**_That same day…._**

A tall and slightly muscular young man with blonde shoulder length hair and blue eyes stepped from among the trees and stood before the open field. His Wizarding name was Shaun Snape, but he hadn't used it in years. Rescued months ago, he now stood healthy and willing to do his part for those he considered his family, _the pack._

_The Ministry was up to its old tricks again and Greyback was edgy and getting ready for a fight. Shaun tried to calm and counsel his mate, but the truth was that the Alpha was right to be angry. Werewolves only wanted to be left alone, but it seemed that until laws were changed that would never happen. Greyback might be too proud to ask for help, but he wasn't._ Touching his stomach protectively, Shaun looked behind him one last time and moved into the sun. When the Alpha and the majority of the dominant werewolves returned tonight, he would be half way to his cousin's. He had to talk to him first and then see Lord Potter. _Someone had to help them, Greyback couldn't save them alone._

-

_-

* * *

_

**AN: Thanks for waiting. I have been terribly sick and ended up in the hospital for three days! I fell behind on my classes and everything else. However, I'm back and hope to be posting on all my stories within days.**

**Take care and leave a review! R and R everyone!

* * *

**


End file.
